Cracked Ribs and A Broken Skull
by superfast-pinetree
Summary: Sans, behind the cloth that covered his eyes from the world, heard Chara chuckle above him. He could feel the grin that was plastered on her face, the sadistic glint in her eyes. Sans couldn't help it but beyond the anger, beyond the pain that was in his eyes and limbs and head, he felt horrified. More scared in his entire life, in every timeline he was ever in.
1. Just Getting Started

Sans could feel the blade slice into his chest, ripping magical blue flesh open and making blood ooze from the now fresh wound. The skeleton didn't even think twice about it. He had been through stuff like this; exactly like this, even. He had been killed countless times by the same person. Over and over. Nothing to serious now. He would die and reset back in Snowdin with everyone alive once more. It was nothing to worry about. The male saw Chara step back a few paces, face twitsed in a unreadable smile as Sans felt his legs tremble for a moment before he fell clumsily onto his hands and knees. The skeleton didn't even want to say his normal 'guess that's it' speech again, he was just too tired to care. So he let his body fall on the ground, and allowed himself to be hugged by dizzying blackness like so many times before.

Sans had never felt this cold before, even out of where he lived. He didn't feel the normal heaviness of his jacket upon his back, or the fluffiness of his slippers on his skeletal feet. He just felt cold. Trembling, Sans slowly moved his arm and placed it on ground under him, pushing himself upwards and shifting his body so that he was on his knees. After the first feeling of cold had left his body, the second thought that entered his brain - or, lack of - was that he wasn't back in his house. His room didn't have a concrete floor, hell, his house didn't have a concrete floor. The closest was the kitchen, which was a tile floor. Sans blinked his eyes a few times, confused. When the world reset, he had always shown up in his room. So it was obvious to say that it had not reset at all. So, that meant that he wasn't dead. Of course fear had begun to enter his mind at this point, as not once before in every single timeline he was ever in had this happened. This was the first time it had ever happened. Ever. Sans looked around the room, his pupils flicking back and forth as he took in the place before him. If he was ever going to figure out why he was here - and how he could get out - he needed to figure out where he was.

The room was pretty small, and Sans had certainly had never known or have been in this place before. It was pitch black, other than the occasional flicker far off in the gloominess. Sans could make out shapes of something that was probably furniture, and the ground was surprisingly clean for how old the place seemed to be. The skeleton looked around a few more times, before he clumsily stood on his bare skeletal feet and began to make his way towards the light. He knew for a certain this wasn't no afterlife; he was still in a ton of pain and he reached down to grab his chest out of instinct. He passed by a few things of furniture - a rather terrible looking bed and a tiny little table - as he made his way to the shining light. He was almost there by now, almost by the light. And-

He felt something slam against the side of his head.

He could both hear and feel a small crack form at the side of his skull from the impact. He hadn't expected it, which led him to stumble on his shaky legs and fall on the ground. He didn't make any other noise than a alarmed grunt, he moved his arm from his chest to his head, holding it as a small amount of blood trickled and oozed from the crack. As he kept his eyes closed to cope with the pain he had heard a small giggle come from before him, and even before he could open his eyes he felt a hand grab the arm that was holding his head and yanked it painfully down from the wound. He then heard a soft 'tut tut' emit from the voice, and then a "That's rather small. Maybe I should of hit harder."

Sans slowly then opened his eyes; And crouched above his body was Chara, examining a trickle of blood that was slipping down her thumb with a rather bored expression. She didn't notice Sans' surprised expression at first, but once she did she cracked a huge smile and said "Sans! Looks like you've finally come to see me." The look of confusion and alarm on his face quickly turned into anger, and without warning his eyesockets narrowed to stilts and he said "What are _you_ doing here?" Chara only laughed at this comment, shaking her head in a 'I can't believe he just said that' motion. "What am I doing here? Why, I'm the one that brought you down here! And don't you think that me or Flowey would leave you here to die." She raised a brow, and turned to point at the figure of the tiny flower sitting comfortably in a pot on the table. Sans almost gagged.

"Howdy Sans! How are you doing today?" This made the skeleton raise his finger to flip off Flowey, but once he did he felt himself getting slapped in the face by Chara. Sans hissed at the other, but rubbed his cheek angrily with his eyes still narrowed, mouth twisted in a snarl. "Now, Sans, we don't want you to get a bit, well, _aggressive_ with us. Especially not now. We still haven't explained anything at all!" Chara stood up, brushing dust from her sweater and pants before she walked over, picked up Flowey, and placed him on the ground in front of the still shocked Sans. Chara then walked behind the male, and easily kicked the other on is stomach and stepped on his back, standing there. Sans let out a tiny 'oof!' as he was pushed on his back, and after a while of him just laying there, still shocked and confused, he realized his situation and tried to get up and run in a flurry of blue magic and rattling bones. Fear had begun to replace the shock by now.

But as he pushed aside Chara he felt something wrap around his legs, sending him toppling over before Chara grabbed his neck and pulled him back up with surprising speed- and before he could process what was happening he saw a flash of a blade, and then heard his own shriek in pain as the knife was jabbed deep into his magic eye. Blood and inner fluids gushed from the eye, a mixture of tears, blood and bright blue juices mixing as it streamed down his face. Sans didn't even realize he was screaming until the knife was pulled painfully from the wound, and until he was shoved on the ground roughly with the human's hand. His own skeletal hands, trembling with fright, swiftly traveled up to his bleeding eye and held it, whining and blubbering in pain. The stuff around his legs loosened and slithered away as the skeleton curled up in a small ball. "Now that you've had your fun trying to get away, will you listen?" He heard Chara say, her voice a cheerful scolding. Like a mother scolding a child. Sans was about to shake his head, to refuse to listen because _he wasn't going to give up this easily,_ but he was scared. Fear was coursing through his veins and he was quivering horribly. He felt so.. _vulnerable_ without his jacket and now powers. So instead he gave the tiniest of nods, staying silent and Chara grinned and said "Good! Good! Now, Flowey, will you start?" Chara bent down, grabbing Sans and forcing him to look at Flowey with his one good eye - which was streaming down tears profusely -.

The flower grinned and nodded his own little flower head, before he began to start. "Now, Sans, all three of us know that you know about resets, right?" The skeleton looked at the ground. "Right! Now, that would be perfectly fine with us if you would just die and let us carry on. _But-"_ Flowey paused, probably for dramatic effect. "There is just one teensy eensy little problem here. When you die, we reset. Me and Chara have no clue as to why this happens, but we have a permanent solution." Sans heard Chara giggle behind him. "And that is too keep you alive! Of course, we don't want you to prance around and find any last survivors, and we _definitely_ don't want you to have the best of times. So, were going to keep you down here." Flowey sounded so disgustingly cheery. So... delighted. If Sans wasn't in so much pain at the moment he would of spat at the plant. "Make some readjustments to your mindset and body, make sure you _can't_ move so you don't have any chance of escape, and just keep you alive down here! It certainly wont be nice for you. In fact, I'd say that _you're gonna have a bad time!"_ Both Chara and Flowey laughed out loud, but Sans only sat there, thinking. He was processing what the other had said. Readjustments to his mindset and body? Of course, body meant physical. With Chara and Flowey involved, he was sure he wouldn't get out in one piece. But mindset? What were they going to do with his brain? Sans kept silent as they stopped chuckling, and soon enough he felt Chara grab his arm and pull him up to his feet. "Time to go, Sans! I need to make sure you can't ever leave." The skeleton only silently let the other pull him along, his free arm going to his pulsating and throbbing eye. He didn't even have his powers anymore - his magic eye had been damaged beyond prepare, probably -, so he would just go along with whatever the others were doing right now. Besides, how could they not make him move? He could most likely muscle through whatever he was going to deal with and then escape. Then he could pray to god that Alphys was still alive with the others, and he could find them and get help-

"Sans? I have a question for you."

It was Chara's voice that pulled him from his thoughts. Sans looked around to see that Chara had opened a door on one of the walls and pulling him inside a rather old but clean kitchen. It was huge, with large cabinets and huge stove. Jesus, it was big compared to the room before. Chara stopped him, told him to stay still, and walked over to the door and shut it, locking it. She was holding Flowey with her free hand. She placed Flowey on counter and looked over and Sans with a raised brow and a smirk on her face. "Are you hungry?"


	2. Lab Coats Don't Compare to Blue Jackets

Alphys was having a normal day.

She had woken up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast while watching _Spirited Away_ for the millionth time, and called Undyne to ask if she could come over to watch some more movies with her. The fish always liked horror films over the things the yellow lizard watched, and they often argued about that to watch, so they had settled to an agreement; they each took turns with their preferred genre. Thankfully, today was Alphys' turn. So she was having a nice day so far, hanging out wit her girlfriend and watching multiple movies of her liking. Heh, they had even kissed a few times! The scientist was sure that very little things could dampen her mood now.

Well, until the door opened to her home and in came running Papyrus, tears streaming down his face. A familiar blue jacket was clutched in his arms. Alphys' day went downhill from there.

The yellow lizard felt Undyne shift and stand beside her. "Papyrus?!" There was worry and concern etched in her voice and face, and soon enough she had swiftly walked over to the skeleton and had placed her hands on his shoulders. "Pap. Tell me what's wrong. Please." Undyne had told Alphys that the skeleton only cried like this when something very bad was going on - he rarely cried this much other than that - and Alphys thought for a moment that maybe it was just something minor. But as she stood up and made her way closer to the other two, she could see that Papyrus was shaking so bad that he could barely hold onto the jacket, and that he was practically shrieking with sobs. Oh jeez, something must be terribly wrong. Undyne must of known this as well, because she handled it with relative ease. Alphys knew that the female wouldn't take stuff like this - at least from others -. She probably would of slapped them and told them to stop being a punk, but now she was hugging Papyrus with surprising gentleness, her long fingers stroking the back of his skull slowly. The little lizard didn't dare make any comment, so she stepped back to watch as the head of the Royal Guard pushed herself away from her own 'apprentice' of sorts and wiped a few tears from his eyes. She had effectively calmed the other down mostly. "You okay, champ?" Papyrus nodded. "Okay. Now, _explain."_

It didnt even take Papyrus five seconds to wait until he had begun to talk. "I haven't seen my brother at all recently! I checked all over the entire Underground looking for him, and I still can't see him anywhere! It's been _days_ since I had seen him anywhere! He's not in his bed, not at any of his sentry stations, not even by that big purple door I always see him by that's at the end of the Ruins! A-And besides, he had left his jacket here! He _never_ takes off his jacket, not even in bed! And he can't be dead because I still can't find his dust! And his jacket would of been with him anyway and he would of told me because he always tells me where he's going-" It didnt take long for Papyrus to lose himself again, and soon there were tears rolling down his skeletal cheeks and he was shaking again and Alphys felt so useless and awkward.

"Papyrus- _Pap._ Calm down, okay? We'll find your brother. He couldn't of just fell off the face if the earth, or even passed the barrier, alright? It's okay. You're okay." Undyne was doing one hell of a job calming him down once more, as the male slowly stopped crying once more. "I'll look around Waterfall when I do my stuff, and Alphys can look around Hotland. Right, Alphys?" The lizard froze up for a moment before she nodded rapidly, sweating. "You can stick to the Snowdin area. Neither of us don't want you to die of exhaustion. _Pap,_ no arguing. Don't waste your time and your energy looking all over Underground. You'll be fine on your own." The skeleton was about to say something, but he stopped himself, and thrust the jacket into the arms of Undyne. He then mumbled "This may help you." And then "I'm looking for Mettaton." Before he turned and raced away out of the Lab and probably over to the Hotel.

Undyne just stood there after that, which made Alphys paranoid out of her mind. Then the female turned, eyes wide. Undyne walked back over to the couch, Sat down with a huff, and tossed the jacket to Alphys, who caught it with a stumble. "I've never seen him freak out that much," The fish murmured, half to herself. She turned her head towards Alphys. "He must care a whole lot for his brother if he's willing to stay up for _days_ looking for him." Undyne leaned forward, eyes narrowing before she looked up at her girlfriend with a look of persistence in her eyes and face. Ohh, Alphys knows that glint in Undyne's eye. "Which meant THAT WE'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR HIM _AND FIND HIM!"_ Undyne leaped to her feet, and said "Can you do some science stuff with that jacket?" The lizard nodded without thinking. "Good!" And, with no warning, the fish sprinted out of the Lab conjuring up spears and screaming in monster determination.

Alphys had no idea how to help.


	3. Even Gluttons Can't Eat Forever

Sans didn't have the voice in his throat to say anything, so he just stood there stupidly and watched as Chara waited far a response. Eventually, however, the female got annoyed by him just standing there, and she walked over to the monster and grabbed his arm, yanking him down to the floor facing the door and said "I'll take that as a yes." She then waited for Sans to struggle or screech, but when he just sat there confused and slightly scared, she grinned and raised her eyebrows. "So, your not moving, huh?" She pulled out her knife and with a swift motion jabbed the blade into Sans' shoulder. The male let out a squeal that didn't sound so much different than a sick puppy, and Chara piped up "I would have expected better from you! Only try to escape once, and not anymore? I'd say that you needed to be punished for it. The stabbing in the shoulder wasn't it, by the way. It was to keep you still." Sans had then realized that the knife was cut so deep in his blue flesh that it was jabbed into the wall behind him. Jesus, that kid had a strong arm. Maybe that's why Sans was here right now, and not escaping and running away.

Sans ignored the pain stinging his stuck shoulder and looked up at Chara with a angry glare. The human only smiled. "So? Are you going to wonder what that punishment is?" Sans still kept silent, but now was looking purposefully away. He was sure that he was getting Chara the least bit annoyed. And sure enough, he felt another slap against the side of his face. It would probably leave a blue bruise. _"Aren't you going to ask, Sans?"_ The skeleton quickly caught on that if he didn't answer he wouldn't be having a nice time, so he huffed and muttered "..What? What are you going to do to me?" He heard the human chortle above him, and when he looked up he saw that there were tears of laughter. Chara was practically dying of laughter. After a while of her just sitting there, chuckling, she stopped and stood upwards, wiping a tear from her eye. "Wow! You say it in such a hilarious way! I didn't know you'd sound so scared!" She looked down at Sans, who's anger was very slowly turning into raw fear like a few minutes before. "Haaah.. So, anyway!" She began to talk, going over to pick up Flowey and put him on the floor by the skeleton, and then practically hopping over to one of the cabinets under the counter and pulling out what looked like something similar to frosting. "..Remember when my good ol' friend said something about you not being able to move so you can't escape? Well, Flowey has told me you like to eat a whole bunch. And, you can just put one thing together and you have your answer for that." Chara dragged the thing over, and as he put the puzzle pieces together Sans began to realize what the other was planning to do with him. Oh no, oh god jesus no please not _that_ for fucks sake. The skeleton had began to struggle, shaking more and more as Chara got ever so closer. So... uncomfortably close. Of course before Sans had been scared, but for once in his entire life he was began to grow mindlessly terrified. Maybe it was something small to freak out about, but to Sans, this wasn't small. He was growing desperate. This had led him to begun to get up, thinking that if he just tried to run he would. He would be gone and he would never come back. But, of course, his legs and his free arm were now strapped and stuck by Flowey's weird... Vine appendage thingies. There was no way out of this now. He had to do it. He had to get through with it.

Chara scooped up a handful of the frosting like stuff, and slowly pushed it towards Sans before with a swift motion she stabbed her frosting covered thumb in his wounded eye. More blood, which was before crusted over, was let out once the wound was open once more. Ohh.. It stung so bad. It stung so terribly it made him shake horribly and made him whine loudly and painfully. The human pushed her thumb deeper in the wound, and after a while of her twisting her finger slowly she ever more slowly pulled it from the now pulsating eye. She wiped the blood on Sans' shirt, making a frosting and blood mixed stain, before she said "That was just the beginning." And then said "Open wide, Sans!"

Sans felt horrible. So very horrible and large and just bad in general. After about thirty minutes of being force fed and being tortured in many different multiple ways he had begun to let the time blur pass. And soon enough, after a great deal of pain, he wasn't forced to swallow any more frosting and he was shoved painfully in a cramped room that would barely give him any leeway to relax. Sans, through all the pain and swimming sensations going through his body, had vaguely remembered getting smashed in the head a few times. His arms slowly and shakily went up to his head, feeling the cracks and dried up blood that coated the back of his skull. It felt odd on his fingers. Sans then just sat there, thinking about nothing but how weird the feeling of cracks were and his now distended stomach occasionally gurgling in protest against all the shit that was shoved into him. Sans ignored the gurgling, as much as it reminded him about how much it all hurt, and pulled his arms down from his head and wrapped them around his body. He turned his head, looking out from under the crack in the door. It was dark out there, and quiet. The skeleton then began to think about something else other than the cracks in his head or the pain that made his quiver- and that was that most likely no one was out there. Maybe, even though he had trouble moving himself around, could pull his way out of this mess. The front of his mind told him no, he was stuck down here forever with nobody and he would eventually die from sickness and stress; but the back of his mind told him he still had a chance - though be it very slim now - to escape. He would try, at least one last time, to get himself out.

With a agonized groan he maneuvered himself so that he was supporting his large body with the door, and with one of his hands he fumbled with the knob until he had managed to get the door open. But once the support was gone Sans had toppled over on the kitchen floor - the room he had been shoved in must of been a cabinet - and he stifled a cry of pain before he slowly began to pull himself forward. This certainly wasn't doing his stomach any good at all, as it kept gurgling in obvious protest, but Sans ignored it as he slowly pulled himself ever so closer towards the kitchen door. After a while of him dragging himself with his sharp, skeletal nails he had found himself in front of the door. Now all he had to do was haul himself upwards, open the door and he'd be free from the room that would certainly give him multiple nightmares in the future. Just a bit closer...

The door swung open, the wood belting him in the face and head roughly. Sans let his body tremble for a moment before he let his head fall.

He heard Chara chuckling darkly above his quivering body. "Well well, looks like the _whale_ escaped his tank. I expected it from you, which was why I came here in the first place." Sans felt her grab his neck roughly, and after a bit of difficulty Chara had pulled him upwards to face her. "I was ever so lucky for you to be right in front of the door, or I wouldn't of hit you like that! But, anyways, enough fun." She dropped Sans on the ground - he had let out a shriek o the impact - she pulled out a raggedy and old cloth from her pocket. The human then bent down to her knees, and tied the cloth around Sans' eyes. It was tied to tightly and elaborately that the skeleton knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to untie it. "There we go! Now you can't see." Sans felt his body being dragged across the floor, then shoved painfully back in the little cubby he was in before. "Well, sweet dreams, fatass! Now I don't have to worry about you crawling your big self out of here!" He flinched when she slammed the door to the cabinet, and listened to her slow footsteps then the kitchen door shutting as she left.

Sans was so tired, and he had a horrifying migraine. Maybe he should go to sleep. But, once he was asleep he knew that the other two had full access to torture him fully. But, maybe just a few minutes...

Sans blacked out, and he last thing he heard before he let comforting blackness sweep him away was the sound of the kitchen door opening once more, and frantic footsteps before the sound of a much more kinder, a much more _merciful_ sounding human voice say _"Sans?!"_


	4. Notes In His Jacket

Alphys didn't know what to do.

She had been sitting at her working table for a while now, tapping a pen on the table in annoyance as she stared at the jacket. It was just a _jacket._ What could she do with a jacket? A piece of paper was laying on the table next to her elbow, when it had started with small notes it quickly turned into a bunch of doodles. About ten more balled up pieces of paper were on the floor by her feet. It was clear that she had absolutely _no clue_ how to get started with the research. She sighed, and placed her chin on the table, taking off her glasses and closing her eyes. Maybe a bit of rest could do her good. She closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

The lizard woke when she hit the ground. After she wiggled for a few moments in panic, she realized she was back in her home and she sighed in relief. For a second she had no idea where she was! Lifting herself onto her feet, she looked over to see that she had brought down Sans' jacket with her in the fall. The stuff from his pockets had fallen on the ground. "Ohh no." Alphys murmured to herself, bending down on her knees as she began to pick up the mess she had made. The stuff on the floor was mostly just junk things she didn't think Sans would care about, so she tossed them in the trash. But as she picked up a small piece of paper that fell from his pocket and was about to throw it in the trash, she had saw something. On the paper. It was writing. Alphys paused, before she lifted to her eyes and slipped on her glasses. It was obviously the skeleton's handwriting.

 _ask alph to take a look in her lab_

Wait, what? Alphys was confused. Sans had been in her lab before, and it had always been open to everyone. She paused, traveling back to her chair and placing the jacket on the back of the chair. She was still looking at the note even as she sat back down. Sans didn't need to ask, and she was for certain he knew it. The lizard stuffed the note in her pocket, thinking that it would be better just to save it than throw it away. Now, back to being bored and annoyed for hours again. Swishing her tail in annoyance, she picked up her pen and stared at the anime picture on her wall.

That's when her tail hit something.

It was clearly another piece of paper, so Alphys must of forgotten to throw that away. When she bent down to pick it up, she saw that it was another note written by Sans.

 _tell the others_

Yet again she was confused. Tell them what, exactly? The scientist almost screamed in confusion by then. She stuffed that in her pocket as well, huffing. _Lab.. Tell the others.. Tell the others about the Lab.._ She stopped, frozen as she thought. _Tell others about the Lab._ What other Lab was here?

 _The True Lab._

Alphys, without warning, snatched Sans' jacket from the chair, practically flew down her escalator like stairs, and raced into the elevator that would be taking her down in the True Lab. That was it, that was what the notes meant! She paced back and forth, her feet pitter pattering across the floor as she went down. The very second the door opened she didn't hesitate, streaking out of the elevator and down the hallway; running into the room with the television. Okay, okay, she needed to find something down here, right? Sans wouldn't want to show the others - and possibly Alphys herself - something down here if it wasn't important! The lizard ignored the T. V. by her and looked around, sifting through boxes and and other things, looking at papers and notes and anything she could get her claws on.

But, after a while, she realized there was nothing. She almost screeched at the top of her lungs, and she would of if she wasn't so exhausted.

Her fingers curled around Sans' notes, which were in her hand still, and decided against looking through the other rooms. If there was anything that she could find to read, it would be in this room. The royal scientist sighed softly to herself, retrieved Sans' jacket and began to clean up the mess that she had made. A dead end! And right after she thought she was going somewhere with this.

As she folded papers and tossed useless junk in the trash, she thought to herself. Okay, she had started somewhere. She had managed to make a connection with the True Lab, and before Sans had disappeared he was probably going to do something down here. But something had happened with him and now he was gone. Alphys was sure that this was probably the truth, and as she made her way up the elevator, she thought that the skeleton would probably of hidden anything else that would of been important to him. But, of course, Alphys didn't have access to his room! She knew that he always locked his door, whether he was in the room or not. She had entered her normal Lab. She puffed up ever so slightly in annoyance as she figured out that she was going nowhere with this. Tossing the jacket aside, Alphys decided that she could cool herself down at Undyne's for a while. If she wasn't with Papyrus or anything. The lizard forgot what time they usually trained together was.

She paused when she heard a clink from the jacket when it had hit the ground. Something must of been inside it. Turning around, Alphys walked over to get whatever was still in his jacket and was probably just going to set the thing on her table and forget about it. But what she had pulled out of the coat made her eyes widen. It was _a key._ The mere sight of the thing made her grin. Oh, it had to be. It couldn't _not_ be.

It was the key to his room.


	5. Affection Is A Useless and Silly Thing!

The next few weeks were the worst weeks in Sans' entire life. Even when including the other human. Or, well, what Sans thought. The human had said that they were basically Chara, and that they shared the same body. The human had called themselves Frisk. The skeleton had a bit of his thoughts scrambled up when he had been bashed in the head before; so that was probably the reason why he had forgotten who Frisk was. But now it had come to the point where Sans thought that Frisk was the only comfort he had ever got - and he wasn't really that wrong -. The night after he had been force fed he had woken up with a blanket on him, and another time he had found some bottles of water inside his little cubby thing after he had been gone for a while. He had always liked it when Frisk had left him something nice; sometimes with little notes attached to them telling Sans that he would get out of all this mess. He couldn't read the notes, but he liked to curl his fingers around the paper and think that's what they were writing. But the best part was that sometimes when Flowey wasn't with him and Chara, Frisk would show up from the human's body and read him all the notes and tell him jokes and just be relatively kind to him. The skeleton always loved that, and he couldn't count how many times he had bawled when Frisk said they had to go. But, of course, there were bad things too.

Sans had become a nervous wreck over the past few days, and because of that he hadn't opened his mouth once the entire time he had been in his cabinet thing. He also had gotten a nervous tick, twitching his fingers and sweating whenever he got anxious and paranoid. He would also get nightmares about him dying most of the time, often in gruesome ways. It.. wasn't good, to say the least.

Sadly but also thankfully at the same time, he was currently lying in his cubby trying to get some sleep.

It was still painful in there - as everything was nowadays - and Sans still had trouble trying to move the slightest bit without making some noise of pain. But the good thing about sleeping was that he still got it; he didn't fall asleep naturally, though, he just waited until he passed out from exhaustion. Occasionally he would try to sleep, mostly at night when no one was around, or when he knew that Frisk was there instead of Chara. The whole Chara/Frisk thing still confused him. And, goody for him, no one was around. Other than the Frisk moments, his favorite moments where when he was alone in the little cabinet; just him and his thoughts. It was still bad, but it was something Sans got used to very quick. He had to hold onto whatever 'fun' things he had left.

He also liked his cabinet because he got to think about others. Mostly just showing up to rescue him, but others none the less. He especially like to think of his brother, Papyrus, showing up to kick Chara's ass so hard she was nothing but a bloody pile of bones and guts left. But, he could dream. Laying on his side, in a small cabinet that hurt him all the time, with a infected eye that wasn't going to get tended to for a long time. He could dream.

He could tell the lights were off in the room beyond him, even though he still had that cloth around his eyes. He could tell when things were happening now because he was so used to it. Sans used audio cues to tell when something was happening or not. And he had heard the lights witch shut off a while ago, the soft buzzing off the lights going away and the door closing. Sans was good listener now, to say the least, with his mouth shut and him having to depend on audio for most things.

Which is why he was confused as to why the light turned on again.

They usually kept it off for a few hours, and he had remembered that they had just shut it off a half a hour ago. Ohhh noo, had he done something wrong? The skeleton had already started to twitch and play with his fingers. He had done something wrong, hadn't he? He didn't hear footsteps, but soon he had shrunk down when the cabinet door was opened, and his body was painfully dragged out of the small room. He could feel some kind of vine like stuff around his chest and arms, which instantly made him think of Flowey. He must of got out of his pot, and had gotten access to be able to go underground. Great. Sans was shaking, with both cold and fear, as he heard the cabinet door close again and felt the vines tighten around and in his ribcage. But, like usual now, Sans didn't say anything.

"Howdy, Sans!" Flowey's voice rang in his ears as he kept shaking, fingers tightening and un-tightening in paranoia. He still sounded as cheery as ever. It made the skeleton shudder in fear. "How are you?" Sans still didn't open his mouth, turning his head away as if he was looking at the wall instead of the flower. He felt the vines tighten even further. Not enough to hurt, but enough to be a annoyance to him. "Not answering?" Sans showed no sign of hearing him. Flowey let out a soft 'mmm' before saying "Alright, then!" He felt a leafy vine grab his jaw, forcing him to look right down at the flower. Sans didn't know why the other was doing this, as he couldn't see because of the cloth, but he didn't try to struggle. Struggling was useless now, anyway. "So, I want to tell you a few things, to see if you have any _hope_ to leave yet." He didn't have any hope. He just daydreamed. "Make sure you _don't_ want to see the others again." He wanted to see the others so badly, God. "And hope that you'll forget them, alright?" Sans wasn't going to forget them, as then he would be just a hollow husk of a person by then. Even though he was nervous wreck by then, and he did what Flowey and Chara said, he still had his own thoughts; and he would like to keep them.

At least they could have that much decency.

The vine on his jaw loosened. "Now, it seems _mighty_ odd, that I would say this, but, I've been seeing them." Sans hesitated, just for a split second, before he began to try to ignore the flower once more. "The others. Your _friends._ But, to be frank, I wouldn't say friends now, would I? Not after what they're reactions were." Now he had the other's attention. Sans looked over at the other blindly, shaking ever so slightly more. Just a tiny little hint. But it was the hint Flowey needed. "Aren't you going to ask?" Flowey knew he wouldn't answer, so he tightened his grip and grinned widely. "Wooowee! You should of heard them! I spend all of my little time going to another timeline to tell them to take you back, but once I told them how you were, they were _ever so kind_ to inform me that they don't want you back. Well, not after what happened to someone like you."

Sans was shaking a bit more now, sweat dripping from his face and his fingers twitching uncontrollably. Flowey impersonated a perfect impression of Papyrus. _"Oh, that's what happened to him? I wouldn't of expected any less, seeing as he never was a good brother to me. I don't even consider him a brother anymore!"_ Then he piped up in a impression of Toriel. _"Him? To be honest, I had forgotten about Sans. He wasn't of use to me. I wanted him gone from the beginning."_ Flowey grinned even more when he saw that there were tears coming from the cloth around Sans' eyes, and that his face was flushed a bright blue because he was trying to hold back his crying. "See? I said they weren't considered your friends anymore. Your so called brother assumed this would happen; your lover considered you a pest. And I've heard from the scientist that she was going to experiment on you anyway when she had the chance." Sans, because before he didn't make one slightest peep, was even surprised by himself when he let out a few tiny mumbles. He could tell that Flowey was leaning in. "What was that, whale?"

 _"I-I-I wa-ant Papy-Papy-yrus.."_ His normal low and calm voice was now a stuttering mess; his voice cracking as a fresh wave of tears streamed down his face. He felt the vines loosen in a sympathetic way.

"Awwwh.. What a _poor_ thing you are, Sans." Flowey cooed, acting his vines like a thorny and leafy hug of sorts. Sans, even though hesitantly, accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around the vines the best he could. He still kept mumbling things, but after a tight squeeze Sans whined loudly _"Th-th-th-they d-don't like me an-any-anymore!"_ Flowey made a fake sad smile, even though Sans couldn't see it, and said "Yeah, I know, bud. Why not a hug from your good ol' pal Flowey?" The skeleton nodded between sobs, and he squeezed his vines tighter until he slowly let go and slithered the vines away. The flower then let the other sit there and cry for a while, waiting patiently. Then, after it seemed like the crying tired him out, Flowey began to talk to him once more. "That's why your here, Sans. They don't care about you. They'll make fun of you and leave you to die, and they wont even spread your dust anywhere because they wont care. But Sans, the thing you don't understand is that we _do_ care! Me and Chara care about you so much, we make sure you don't go about and hurt yourself!" The male just sat there for a moment, listening and sniffling. "Were doing this for a reason, and that is to not reset. You know why? Because we don't want you to get rejected about everyone else. If we reset, they'll hate you and ridicule you."

 _"They u-used to like me th-th-though.."_

Flowey lifted up a vine, gently running it under his chin. "But not _now,_ Sans. They don't like you because you look like this now. All big and puffy! Your 'friends' don't like that, that you don't look like the way they want you to look." Sans opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and slumped his head so that he was looking towards the ground. He heard Flowey say "But that's all I can say on the matter, bud! They would of looked for you if I stayed any longer. So, how about going back in your little room of yours?" Sans looked upwards. Oh, right. "Oh, let me help you." He let his vines wrap around Sans' arms, and he pushed the other back in his cubby like thing, shutting the door. Even as he slipped underground, Flowey could hear Sans' loud shrieks and sobs. It made the flower grin. He could hear him yell things like _"P-P-Papyrus! P-Pap please like me again!"_ And _"I don't want to die alone!"_ And even some yells of _"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to get hurt!"_ Flowey grinned even wider.

Ah, lying. What a good use.


	6. Ill Bones

Sans knew he was going to get sick at least once, but he didnt know he had to wait this long to get sick in the first place.

Sans woke up from a nightmare feeling more cold than normal. All of his senses were amplified in a way that made everything - even just staying awake - terrible. He felt extra exhausted and his stomach was so queasy that even thinking about how large it still was made him want to throw up. And, the most surprising thing was that he was extra tired. Even when he lay there, not doing nothing at all, he still felt as if he was forced to run for hours. The coziness of the cabinet was gone, replaced with a feeling that made him call out his brother's name multiple times, hoping that the skeleton would show up to help him. _"P-P-Papy.. Tor-Tori... I don't f-feel good..."_ His voice was barely above a whisper, as it was too tiring to call out. Even if Papyrus and Toriel were here, they couldn't hear him.

Besides, they hated him now anyway.

 _"Frisk..."_ He called out, slightly louder. His voice was ragged and it scratched his throat. _"Frisk... I-I need h-helllllp.. It h-hurts to move!"_ The skeleton could tell that the light was off from the other room, and that he was alone, but it didn't stop him from making noise. _"F-F-Frisk...! I want... Help.."_ He coughed some phlegm, and - what was that? Oh god, it _was -_ blood. He could tell it was blood, as he had tasted it in the back of his throat. He spit it up in his hand, wiping it on his shirt as it was the only thing that had closely acted as a tissue. He felt so terrible. Coughing and wheezing a bit more, the male slowly sat up with a whine, his body trembling with cold and pain. He had a migraine. _"O-O-Oww.."_ Sans mumbled to himself, patting his forehead with a hand. He then sat there, sniffling and coughing and whining about not feeling well. After about a hour, Sans had passed out from exhaustion, his head bumped up against the wall and his arms wrapped around his waist.

Sans woke up later not knowing where he was.

He still had a horrible migraine, and he felt as if he was going to vomit at any given moment, but he had also felt just the tiniest bit better. His body was stretched out in a much more comfortable position, and he seemed to be laying on some kind of mattress. The first thought that came through his mind was that he was gone. Gone from the room, gone from the place where he was tortured. He wasn't even of thinking of what Flowey had told him earlier. The male then tried to push himself upwards, but as he did so he felt a hand push him back down. Not in a harsh way, or a way that would hurt him, but in a way that was like a mom doing to their sick kid. Sans knew that Chara wouldn't ever do that, and Flowey didn't even have hands. So Sans said the name that entered his head first. _"Papy?"_ He had expected either Chara laughing at him or Papyrus' frantic squeals, but what he didn't expect was a completely other voice. "No, Sans, it isn't Papyrus. It's me, Frisk." The skeleton felt the other run their fingers over his head in a soothing manner. It felt... Nice.

"Yeah, I know it sucks. But I managed to get Flowey out of here for a few days. At least until your fever runs down." Fever? He had that? So that's why felt so horrible. "Chara wont be here either, I got her away too." Good. Sans relaxed just a bit more. "I know it's not the most comfy, but it's as good as I could get it to be." Sans wanted to scream at them how nice it felt, and that he was never so happy before. But he just said _"I-I-It feels nice.."_ And kept it at that. He just wanted to sleep. So he did. He drifted off yet again.

The skeleton woke up yet again on the mattress, and he felt that the cloth around his eyes were gone. He didn't open his eyes, however, he just ran his hand over his now bandaged right eye. It didn't sting as much as before, but there was obviously still some infection in there. But he was so happy that it felt just the tiny bit better. He hadn't smiled once the entire time he was here, but now, he was grinning so big and he was so giddy. He put his face in his pillow, smiling and just being so gosh darn happy for once. And this made him think that if Papyrus and Toriel and the others hated him, then at least he would have Frisk! Frisk still loved him, right? He paused, he smile faltering before he came with the conclusion that _yes,_ they loved him. They loved him very much! Sans really wanted to go out and run around, as he was so giddy, but he was still sick. So he was still very tired and was still in lots of pain. So he decided he would sleep the sickness off and then Frisk would help him get out, and they could go around and do things! Sans, for once, went to sleep feeling very happy.

Sans woke up not being able to see.

He felt blood and fluids streaming down from his good eye like a waterfall, and felt that the bandage was gone completely from his infected eye. He could feel bruises and cuts across his entire body. _"Frisk?"_ He asked, his voice cracking. His eye was hurting so bad. And he felt that the cloth wasn't around his eyes anymore. Maybe that's why he was crying. _"Frisk? M-My eye is hurting!"_ Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he felt he head smash against the wall he was up against. He was sitting upwards on concrete, not on the mattress like before. _"F-Frisk? St-St-Stop doing that! It hurts!"_ The male then heard "Oh, I'm not them, whale." Sans instantly froze up. It was Chara. Oh no. Please. Please not take them away from him!

"Now that Frisk is dead, let's get rid of that fever _properly,_ huh?" Sans said one thing to her.

 _"Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry for getting sick!"_


	7. Dirty Paws

Papyrus still wasn't doing so good.

He had gotten over crying all the time, even though he still cried whenever he thought about his brother. The taller skeleton, other than moping about, wasted his time fighting with Undyne and messing around with his puzzles. But of course his thoughts always came back to Sans. Like when he was cleaning Sans' room after forever. He had said "I wonder how Sans would think to see his room clean after forever!" But then he had realized that Sans wasn't there to think anything, and Papyrus got really sad after that. He had also said "Wanna go see my brother?" to Mettaton, but the robot had given him a strange look and Papyrus had realized. Maybe his mind was trying to get him to forget, or maybe Papyrus just had atrocious memory, but every time he remembered that Sans existed he also reminded himself to be angry at himself for even daring to forget his brother.

He would be a horrible sibling, then!

The male was currently walking with Undyne down around the Snowdin area, listening to Undyne blab on about battle posture and all that. Even though Papyrus still wanted to be the Royal Guard so badly, the skeleton wasn't trying as hard as before. Which is why he was getting lectured on by the fish. "Did you forget to bend your knees? That was the first thing I taught you! Well, other than how to hold a spear properly, and how to stand all the way up without slouching - you probably adopted the slouching from Sans, huh? - and how to pay attention and not be thinking about something else like traps or whatever- Hey, are you even listening right now?" Papyrus felt himself he pushed playfully by Undyne, and he tripped before scuttling up to his feet. "Of course! Of course I was listening! I was listening so intently that I will probably never forget what you said!" The female crossed her arms, and raised a brow. "Really, huh? Okay then. What did I say?" Papyrus let out a sputtering noise. "Well, uhhh, you said-"

"You DIDN'T listen!" Undyne pointed a accusing finger at him. "You know what you get for not listening to me?" Papyrus stammered. "What?" The female grinned, before he lunged and him and 'playfully' suplexed him into the snow. "This!" Papyrus, as he pushed himself out of the snow, couldn't help but laugh as Undyne fake threatened to throw him in the water in Waterfall the next time he decided to ignore her. Jesus, even when he was depressed the Head of the Royal Guard still managed to cheer him up. The fish, after she noticed that she had successfully made the other just the least bit happy, stopping jumping up and down and calmed herself down, offering the skeleton a hand. Papyrus didn't take it, as the last time he did Undyne had pulled him up and tackled him to the ground once more. She silently said 'good job' to Papyrus, as she was going _to_ tackle him if he took her hand. Undyne then blinked her eyes at the other, her smile slipping away as she said "Hey, what's botherin' ya? Your acting like a lazy bones!" She clasped her hand on his shoulder.

Papyrus' smile drifted away as well. "You know why I'm upset." Undyne scratched the back of her head, before she nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Your brother and all that." She paused, as if thinking before she said "But why are you all depressed like him all the time now? Sans wouldn't want to see that y'know." She watched as Pap played with his mittens, his boots shifting in the snow. "I know that! I'm just concerned. I know you and Mettaton keep saying he's dead, but I don't think he is. It's like.. A brotherly bond or something. I can _tell_ he's alive. And I can tell that there's something wrong with him. You wont understand Undyne." The fish didn't give him some strange look, like he had expected, but only gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, I know I don't understand. Besides, you guys _are_ very close. Hell, for all I know you guys might have telepathy just for each other!" She shrugged her shoulders and watched as Papyrus sniggered for a moment. "We don't have telepathy for each other! Though, it would be very cool if we did have it. Then we would know where he is right now."

"But alas! We do not know where the little ass is." Undyne bent backward, doing a very dramatic sad pose before she straightened herself up. "Hey, just to let ya know, I'm not being serious with all the name calling and stuff towards Sans. Just so I don't look like a punk myself." The skeleton shook his head towards the female, smiling. "No, I know it's all fun and games. I'm not mad or anything."

Then the two just stood in the snow, Papyrus thinking about Sans while Undyne thought about ways to cheer Pap up. After about ten minutes, Undyne grinned and snapped one of her fingers - which made Papyrus jump and squeal in alarm - and she said "Hey! Pap, wanna go scout around for a while? It'll take your mind off your brother, and we could go look for cool places to put some puzzles! Besides, you could be in charge! I know nothing about Snowdin and all that!" In actual reality, Undyne knew every nook and cranny in the Snowdin area, but she didn't want Papyrus to be disappointed. The skeleton seemed shocked at the prospect of being in charge of Undyne, but quickly his puzzlement was replaced with excitement as he nodded rapidly and said "Yes! That'll be fun!"

\- time skip woo -

Undyne had let the other run about and tell her about elaborate puzzle ideas. Most of them were actually very likely to backfire, but the fish would just nod and tell Pap that his ideas would get him in the Royal Guard someday. The female would let Papyrus feel great for a while, well, at least until his brother showed up.

Or until they found his dust and/or dead body. Whichever showed up first.

After about two to three hours of messing around in the woods - Undyne had started to throw snowballs at Papyrus, while the skeleton shrieked "No! Were looking at puzzles!". His talking was disturbed by laughter as more snowballs hit him on the back - her and the skeleton had found themselves in front of a huge door. It was a dark purple color, and it seemed to be made of stone. It looked awful hard to pull open, as well. She wouldn't of noticed it as much if she didn't run headfirst into Papyrus, who was now staring at the door with a slightly worried expression. Sprawled on the ground from the impact, Undyne lifted her body so she was sitting with her legs crossed. "Pap? You there?" She asked, raising a brow. He didn't seem to notice her.

 _"Calling to Mr. Noodle Bones! You there?"_ She made her voice sound like it was in a speaker, but when she didn't get a response yet again, she huffed and fell back into the snow, spreading out her limbs in a snow angel like shape. She then watched Papyrus stare at the door, before he said "My brother always used to come over here. I don't know why, though." He seemed confused, but he also looked like he was thinking hard. "What could be so interesting about this door?" Undyne shifted before she stood up. "I don't know. Maybe he had a door fetish or something." She heard Papyrus squeal _"Undyne!"_ before she felt his 'bony' elbow jab her in the ribs. Ow. But Undyne didn't do anything about it. She rubbed her side, quietly laughing to herself. Papyrus was huffing angrily and stomping his foot.

"Hello?"

Both Papyrus and Undyne stopped what they were doing. Did that door just _talk?_ No, it couldn't of. Doors don't talk! Even in the world of monsters. Undyne and Papyrus looked at each other, before Pap quietly said "...Hello?" The door - _no,_ the person behind the door - paused for a moment, before the same soft voice drifted to the two. "Ah, hello! I thought it was my own ears when I had heard others." There was the sound of paper from the other side. "No one comes by that often, but, would you partake in some joke telling with me? I know someone who has a very good sense of humor! I would like to try out the jokes on somebody." Undyne was about to say something like 'nahh, no thanks' when Papyrus cut in. "I'm sorry- were busy! But could you tell us what kind of jokes they are?" The person from the other side seemed happy that Papyrus had asked what kind of jokes they were, even though that they had to leave. "Of course! I will try at least one on you now, and see if you like them! Okay, so what is a skeleton's favorite instrument?" The person from the other side paused for dramatic affect. "a _trombone!"_ There was soft laughter from the other side of the door. "You like it, do you not?"

Even Undyne knew who would tell those kinds of jokes. She looked at Papyrus, who looked like he just won the lottery, and he was about to say something before he saw a familiar tiny lizard bowl over into Undyne, and both of them went in the snow shrieking. "Is... everything alright?" The person from the door asked, before they said "Shall I leave?" Alphys, who was now on her knees, was panting heavily. There was something shiny in her hand. "Hey, babe, you okay?" Undyne helped her up, but when she helped the lizard onto her feet she saw that Alphys was grinning ear to ear. She said one thing "I know what happened."

Papyrus and Undyne practically lost it.

Undyne said "Holy shit, you do?" and Papyrus was sent into such a hysteria he didn't say anything other than screaming for two minutes. After his screaming fit he calmed himself down, and sputtered "S-Sans?" Alphys nodded. "Yes. I have a vague explanation, and I don't know _exactly_ where he is, but I have a start." Then, the voice behind the door said "Sans? Is there something wrong with him? This is why I haven't been hearing him visit for a while... Wait a second! I will accompany you." The sounds of footsteps were heard, and after a while they came back and a large white furry figure pushed the door open. "I am ready."

Alphys, wasting no time, began to run away. The white figure, who called themselves Toriel, went after Alphys, leaving Undyne and Papyrus alone. Papyrus looked giddy and sad at the same time. Undyne looked over at him for a moment before she said "Ready to see your dumb butt for a brother?" Papyrus paused, before he grinned and nodded.

"Then, let's go, skelebro."


	8. Blood and Bone Shards

Of course the skeleton had gotten worse. How could he of not gotten better?

Chara's idea of getting rid of a fever meant making sure that Sans was even worse off, and determination and way too many pills for him to handle was the only thing keeping him alive at this point. His sickness had gotten worse, his thought process had gotten worse, and he could barely make the tiniest of gaster blasters anymore; let alone get a decent grasp on his powers. Sans was starting to doubt that Flowey was his friend, as the flower was the one that kept making fun of him all the time. Even more than Chara!

But.. Flowey had told him that he had to do it. So that Sans didn't get to 'egotistic'. Whatever than meant. The skeleton was too out of it from sickness and delirium and his own thoughts by now to understand what most things meant. He would even forget the feelings of anything other than pain, but his mind would make him remember. He may be out of it and near to death, but he guessed his body wanted to make him think of nice things before he passed on. Sans was even doubting that he would reset. He would just be revived into life, right where he is now. in Hell.

Or.. Home. He would be revived back here. In his cabinet. At _Home._ The atrocity that he considered his only home by now. The others wanted him dead, so, Sans wanted to think of the positives. One of them was that at least they were keeping him alive. Flowey and Chara, that is. They didn't want him dead. Like everyone else. Like Alphys, or Mettaton, or Asgore or Toriel. Or even his brother. At least Chara and Flowey were nice enough to not want him dead. They wanted him alive. Papyrus and the others? They wanted him dead and gone.

Laying in his cabinet, nearly dead, breathing so quietly that his chest only barely rose and fell, Sans thought these things.

He thought about a lot of things now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He wasn't even scared of Chara anymore. He accepted it. More pain was something nice to distract him from his thoughts. Other than his thoughts, pain was the only thing to really feel. Other than being sad. Sans was always sad. Whether he liked it or not. But, instead of hearing the sound of the cubby door opening, he heard Chara's voice say "So, what'cha wanna do with him now? We don't have that long before we have to go, or he'll die before we can drag him along." He heard the laughter of Flowey. Sans rarely heard that, even though he suspected he did that a whole lot when he wasn't around. "Don't worry. I got somethin' that will make sure that he wont ever want to leave us. Even if he can. He can barely move because of how large his stomach is, and he's so sick I'm pretty sure that with the small liberties of movement he does have, he cant use it because of how sick he is. Hah! Looks like that Smiling Trashbag isn't smiling anymore." Sans blinked his tired eyes. He hadn't smiled in about three months by now. "But, yeah, I got somethin' that will knock everything else out of the water!" Chara's voice wasn't happy. "Yeah, whatever, just get it over with. Just make sure he's kept alive." The skeleton didn't even move or twitch, or give any sign of reaction for that matter. His fingers did quiver for just a moment, but they had stopped moving entirely and instead they curled up into fists. He was really sweaty, he could tell because his hands were sweaty. Huh.

Sans passed out from sickness, thinking about what Flowey was going to do to him.

\- time skip -

The male was having some nice dream about snow when he had woken up to the sound of someone opening the cubby door. Sans kept his eyes shut, trying to go back to sleep, but it was hard to sleep when he felt his body being pulled out of the cabinet and onto the cold floor. Fuck sickness, making him freeze. He was about to ignore whatever had pulled him out of the cubby - he honestly was too sick and tired to care about what was happening to him anymore - when he heard a familiar voice. _"Hello, brother."_ It was Papyrus' voice. Shooting open his blind eyes, Sans croaked out _"P-Papyrus..?"_ He had forgotten about how Flowey told him that the others had hated him, and was replaced with a feeling that made his body shake. Someone was there. His brother was there. He was safe. _"P-P-P-Papy.. I-"_ His voice was caught off by a sob. His own sob. He was obviously freaking out. _"I'm so scared."_ He felt Papyrus take him by the hand and help him up in a sitting position. Sans hadn't sat up in so long. His entire body was shaking horribly as he cried, feeling so much mixed feelings about how he felt his brother's hand hold his. _"Shushh. Sans, it's okay! Tell me what happened."_

Sans, feeling wonderful and horrible at the same time, began to babble. _"P-Papy I-I don't feel good a-at-at all! I w-was stabbed in the eye and my other eye got stabbed too. I-I was force fed un-until I couldn't move! I still can't mov-move st-still because I'm too big-"_ He took in a shaky breath, before he bawled even harder. _"-A-And I'm getting hurt so much! I-I'm really si-sick and I can't breathe good and my throat hurts so b-bad and it hurts to think too hard because I g-got smashed in the head! T-There's cracks in my head and my eye is infected and I missed you so much!"_ He practically shrieked the last part before he succumbed to his body once more and began to sob uncontrollably. He felt Papyrus rub his back in a soft motion. _"No, not that, brother! About the other parts. Tell me about who hurt you."_

Sans didn't hesitate.

 _"Ch-Chara is so mean! She hur-hurts me the most and she's the worst a-and I want her to die! Sh-She's the one who made me blind and she told me she was going to make my fever better but she didn't! She made it worse! B-But the worse is Flow-Flowey! He says he's my friend but he hurts me and tells me you don't care about me and he likes to hit me with his vines! He makes me feel terrible and I wish that I had my powers so I can hurt him real bad! Like what he did to me!"_ He felt Papyrus' hand get ever so harder. _"Really, brother?"_ Papyrus didn't sound so anxious as before. He sounded... Angry. Pissed off. _"P-Papyrus...?"_

He felt Pap's hand move from his back to one of his arms. It was tightening painfully around his shoulder. _"I'd say that's a bit rude."_ He heard cracking from his shoulder as Papyrus tightened his grip further. Sans groaned in pain, beginning to struggle ever so slightly. _"Pap, what are you doing? I-It's hurting! Stop!"_ He felt a sharp tug from Papyrus, and a sickening crunch was heard as his shoulder blade began to split. Blood was squirting and seeping from the bones. He heard his brother say _"Really? Me, stop? After what you said about the people who treat you kindly? Brother, that's ever so rude of you."_ More blood oozed from the wound, staining Sans' dirty and ragged shirt red and painting his side completely. Sans' voice grew into hysteria. _"b-b-b-brO STOP PLEASE!"_

He felt another sharp tug on his shoulder. His arm was kept on by a few slivers of now bright blue flesh and chips of bone. The blood loss made his head throb and his voice grow more quiet. _"PAPYRUS STOP IT HURTS SO BAD! STOP I'M SORRY FOR MAKING FUN OF THEM!"_

And with one final tug, his arm broke off from his body and fell on the floor. Sans was now sobbing for a whole new different reason. He felt Papyrus' 'hand' uncurl into vines, and at that point Sans realized that it wasn't Papyrus. It was Flowey. Sans, because of the blood loss and the shock, felt something warm and sticky rise up to the back of his throat.

"Your stupid, you know that, Sans. Your fucking stupid." Flowey didn't sound nice like before. He felt a vine lash out at his shoulder, and Sans shrieked when it hit the bloody and pulsating flesh. "You grasp onto just the _voices_ of the ones you hate. You completely _fucking_ forget that they don't like you anymore. And what do you do?" Flowey did a obviously fake - and rather humiliating - impression of Sans. _"Oh, Papyrus! I hurt all over! I can't bear the fact that you want to rip out my organs! Oh, how I just want to lay down and fucking cry all my worries away! I've become so desperate bro that I'll try to think that even voices are the real them! And because of this I think that I should say that I want the people who take care of me to die!"_ Sans felt even more bile rise up in his throat. "Do you want us to die, Sans? Because if we did you'd have _nobody._ You'd have nobody to rescue you. Nobody to take care of you because you can't move an inch without crying your eyes out and whining about pain. You'd die, because your a fucking fatass that can't move and you wont do anything to try to stay alive. Why? Well, it seems that you _just sit on your ass and hope that your 'prince charming' of a brother comes along and helps you._ So, do you want us to die?!" Sans was about to say something, when he turned his head and threw up.

A yellowish and pinkish warm, goopy substance spilled and splattered onto the tiled floor, and Sans sobbed for a few moments before he heaved and threw up even more. The skeleton mumbled something, before his head was yanked forward again and he heard the flower snarl "What was that, whale?" Sans took in shaky breaths, before he whined _"N-N-N-N-No... I don't want to d-die.. I don't wa-want you to die..."_ Puke was dribbling from the corners of his mouth and was dripping onto his large stomach. _"I-I-I-I'm sorry..."_ He felt the vine under his chin tighten. "Say that again."

 _"I'm s-s-s-sorry-y..."_

He felt the vines loosen, and Flowey, now devoid of all anger, said cheerily "That's what I thought!" The flower then seemed to think for a moment, before he said "Y'know, Sans, I was only doing that to make sure that you could hold own on your own! And it looks like you didn't fare that well." He looked over at the bloody skeletal arm on the floor. "I'm so _sorry,_ Sans! I didn't mean to hurt you that much!" Flowey did mean to hurt him that much, but he wasn't going to say that.

Sans closed his eyes, the feverish blue flush on his face shiny because of the tears. _"...It's o-okay, Flowey... I-"_ He belched up a bubble of vomit, whining in pain. _"-It w-was my fault..."_ Flowey grinned. "I know it was." Sans felt vines wrap around his one arm, and he was pushed roughly back in his cubby.

"Just remember, if you hear their voices, don't try to be so welcoming of them." Flowey heard Sans mumble from within his cabinet.

 _"Y-Yes..."_


	9. Old Entries Of A Dead Scientist

Undyne had found herself in some strange room by Papyrus' house, when she had honestly expected to be in Alphys' lab instead.

The lizard was digging through some drawers while she felt Pap twitch and quiver in excitement and impatience beside her. Toriel was standing up against the wall, a calm but slightly concerned look upon her features as Alph threw some papers behind her and continued to sift through the drawers under the counter. The fish herself, though interested, was getting rather bored. She looked beside her to see the machine sitting beside her. It had a covering over it. A small but of curiosity bit at her but she dismissed the feeling when she heard Papyrus say "Undyne! Undyne aren't you excited!" He looked as if he had just chugged down a gallon of pure caffeine. Jesus, he looked happy. The female looked at him for a moment before she gave him a toothy grin and said "Yeah! 'Course I am bud." Papyrus gave her a giddy look before they were interrupted when Alphys whipped around, flushing as she held a wad of papers in her claws. "This is it!" She said, eyebrows raised. "This is what could help us!"

Undyne gave her a confused look, and Papyrus leaned in so close it looked like he was about to fall flat on his face. Toriel, who seemed very calm for the situation, raised her paw before she said "What is it?" She asked in her usual soft voice. Authority was practically radiating from her. Alphys readjusted her glasses, looking nervous, before she said "I-It's papers from the scientist before me. He seemed to have some sort of connection to Sans, and the research he was conducting sounds very similar to what happened to Sans." Papyrus _did_ in fact fall over now - he must of been really excited - and as he scrambled up in a sitting position once more he squealed _"What are they? Give them to me!"_ Alphys blinked her eyes, alarmed at his demand, before she passed them to Undyne. "H-Here!" She said, before she backed up and watched, holding her breath.

Undyne began to read out loud. _"It has come to my attention that more and more monsters keep disappearing off the face of the earth. I have no idea as to why this is happening; the family members of the monsters had told me that there is no evidence as to where they went to. And I know for certain that they could of never passed the barrier. I have yet to understand where they have went - they can't be far, as the Underground is rather small - and I don't think I will find out very soon."_ She moved onto the next entry. _"I have woken up feeling as if I had seen something before. It couldn't of been a dream- It was too vivid and alive to be one. But some others had told me it can't be anything else than a terrible nightmare. Others have done research on dreams, and they have said that in dreams you cannot see people's faces clearly. I have seen those faces clearly, and I recognized many of them. Even though I tell myself it was just a dream along with the others, I also think that I should be thinking something else."_ And then the next. _"My colleague, Sans_ \- Papyrus shrieked and slapped his hands on Undyne's shoulder when he heard his brother's name - _has told me it wasn't a dream. He has told me that he has those all the time. He says that those dream like things happen when you are sent to another timeline. It seems like timelines are different dimensions in the same universe, but each timeline has different outcomes. I trust Sans, even as he says that there is nothing to worry about these timeline experiences. But, of course, in the back of my mind I tell myself I should worry."_ And then another. _"Sans had called me in the middle of the night last night. He sounded anxious and frantic, and when he showed up he told me that something had happened to him in a timeline that had never happened before. He explained that everything had been set back to before anything happened in the specific timeline. Like when you reset a game without saving. He said that if it happened in one timeline, it was bound to happen in others. He didn't know why, but he said that everyone seemed to forget the 'reset' that had happened; and that they had forgotten anything that had happened. People who were dead came back to life like nothing had happened. I had suggested that we call this phenomenon a 'Reset', like what happens in a game like mentioned before, and Sans agreed."_

 _"I have a suspicion that the Resets must be linked the disappearances of the monsters. Sans has told me that he was in another timeline, and even though I try to be in another timeline like him, I am unable to travel to other timelines. There must be something special with Sans."_

 _"I have started to make a time machine. I hope that it will help me with my research, and that it will let me be able to jump timelines with ease."_

Undyne looked at the other entires, they were scribbled so much that she was unable to read them. "That's all of 'em." She said, seeing Papyrus look so happy he was probably about to jump up and down with glee. Alphys, nodded towards Undyne, and began to talk. "Th-That's where the entries stop. I suspect anything after that was written by Sans, as it seemed after that last one was when after the scientist before me fell into the Core."

"I remember that." Toriel piped up from behind Undyne and Pap.

"So, I suspect that that's where Sans went! He disappeared just like the monsters, so he must be in another timeline! But, he could of only been taken by someone who would also be able to Reset or have any relation to Resets in general! Goodie for us, though, is that in a later entry by Sans, he says that the only other people that know about the timelines - and seems to not be affected by Resets - is a flower named Flowey and two humans. Sans must of met all of these people in other timelines, as in this one no humans had recently come here! All of the other humans came before Sans' and Papyrus' time. So we can come to the conclusion that Sans was taken by any of them. Because he would of never left without telling anybody." Papyrus was hanging onto every word, nodding whenever Alphys paused. Undyne crossed her arms. The fish said "So what we can say is that Sans is either dead or alive in another timeline." Alphys nodded, smiling nervously. "Yes." Toriel then began to talk. "I imagine that we will try to rebuild this timeline jumping machine so we can go retrieve him." The lizard nodded once more. "Yes. that's what I was planning to do." Papyrus, the very second Alphys had stopped talking, leapt to his feet and said "Then let's start rebuilding it! Now! He might be getting tortured right now! Let's get it done!" Alph squeaked before he said "I was going to start working on it tonight. B-But Papyrus? Why don't you and the others go out and do whatever? I think I need my own time working on this thing." The skeleton nodded rapidly, shifting back and forth in impatience. "Yes! I, the Great Papyrus, will go and do my own thing!" And with that, Papyrus ran out of the room. Toriel turned and left as well, saying "Please tell me when you finish so I can join you." before she left. Undyne turned to Alphys, who blushed brightly. Undyne then grinned at the other, and said "He's probably not getting tortured. So take your time, okay, babe?"

Turning around, the female left, listening to Papyrus screech and yell at Undyne that he could run faster than her. Undyne happily took that challenge.

Things were looking good for them.


	10. NEUTRAL ENDING PART 1

There were many emotions going through his brain.

His one hand grasped around his bleeding shoulder, Sans felt emotions run through his head. So many emotions. So many that it made his brain hurt when he thought too much. Maybe it was the fact that he had just been ripped of one of his limbs by someone who had the voice of his own brother, or it was the fact that Chara and Flowey were going to take him somewhere. Sans was slightly curious of where they were going to go, but he didn't ask. He just thought about what places they could be going to. Maybe he would be taken back to the others, or maybe he would be taken somewhere nice! Sans hoped it was the ladder. He had begun to imagine what nice places he might be going to; places with beds and nice medicine and someone who could fix his eyes up. Sans wanted to go somewhere like that, with a whole bunch of nice stuff! He moved his hand from his shoulder, and ran it over the dents on his head. Maybe they could make him be a lot smarter again, too.

It was dark outside the cabinet, Sans could tell because the noises that the lights made were gone. In fact, all sounds of activity were gone. It must of been in the middle of the night if no one was around. Sans blinked his blind and exhausted eyes, putting his hand over his shoulder once more. His shoulder still hurt. He could feel the bone shards and the bloody flesh of the end of his right arm, his fingers poking at the shards of white. Maybe... Sans curled two fingers around a piece of bone, and he swiftly tugged. The bone chip ripped from the bloody flesh - but not without Sans saying _"Ow!"_ in the process - and the skeleton had found himself holding the shard shakily in his fingertips. Fresh blood seeped from the open slit in the wound, dripping onto the ground and coating Sans' fingers. The male paused, letting in deep breaths before he dropped the shard and moved onto the next one lodged in his shoulder. Then the next. And the next.

Eventually he didn't feel anymore bone chips. They were all on the floor.

It must of taken a long time to rip out the shards, as once he was done he heard the light flick on and the door to his cabinet open. Something large and leathery was thrown at his face. He heard Chara's voice say "Put it on. We're leaving." before the human's footsteps could be heard walking away. A tiny bit of excitement surfaced through the sickness and pain as Sans struggled to put the thing on - it turned out to be a jacket - and soon enough he was excited to go. He couldn't zip up the jacket, because of his lack of a right arm, but he was okay with that. The skeleton could hear the other two blab on about something that Sans didn't care about, and soon enough he was being dragged across the ground by Flowey, and he was thrown out the door to the place and into the open. Shakily stumbling to his feet, Sans thought about how nice it was to feel snow again.

\- time skip -

Sans didn't know how long it had been since he had been told to start walking, but it was for certain that he wanted to be back in the other room by now. He had been strapped around the neck by vines, and whenever he slowed down just a tad bit, he'd be chocked until he caught up with the other two. He was happy to be leaving at first, but now he didn't really want to leave now. He had been forced to stumble through snow that certainly didn't make his sickness any better, Sans had tripped and fell into marshes that made him even more cold and to top it off wet, and scorching hot weather were he was forced to keep the heavy jacket on. Ohh... He felt so terrible. Chara and Flowey didn't even acknowledge him behind them, and the male wasn't answered when he asked when they were going to be done walking. Looks like he was with himself with this one.

That was until he was pushed to the ground by another vine, and was shoved behind something that made him quite squished. Geez, they could at least warn Sans before they do something that made him hurt all over! And the hotness combined with the jacket didn't help at all.

Sans ignored the noises that were heard a ways away, but he couldn't help but be scared when he heard loud blasts and the sound of a screech of alarm. The scream was then cut off, and Sans grew even more scared. Who was that? Were they going to hurt him? Sans put the sleeves of the jacket over his face and he shrunk downward, shaking terribly as he heard the sound of footsteps and rocks being stepped on by shoes getting closer. So close he was beginning to cry. _"No... D-Don't get clo-closer..."_ He whined, tears streaming down his face.

Without even processing what was about to happen, Sans felt himself be swept up into a hug, and felt heavy, shaky breaths on his shoulder a neck. Someone was hugging him; and they were crying. Sans blinked his eyes, alarmed, before he mumbled _"Don't cry..."_ He felt the hug grow tighter. Another voice, not from the one hugging him said "Jesus Christ... I'll go get some medicine and shit. I need to hydrate my fins anyway." The other ran away. They sounded like Undyne. Sans still just sat there, confused, until he heard Papyrus' voice say "Sans?! Oh god, brother, you don't look okay.." The smaller skeleton listened to Papyrus' voice, hearing the sobs and crying in his voice as he talked. Sans was too stunned to really say anything. He had just felt tears stream down his face in quick succession, and felt his shoulders tense before he whined _"D-Do you like me?"_ The other sounded alarmed when he responded "Wha- Yes! Of course I like you? Why wouldn't I?! You're my brother, for crying out loud! Why would I hate you?" This made Sans cry even harder. So, they were lying. They were lying all this time. "Brother?" He felt Papyrus' grip loosen. "Sans, don't cry. Me and Undyne are here now. You're okay. The others are dead. You're okay now."

Sans wrapped his arm around Papyrus, calming himself down. He just wanted to sleep. _"I'm sleeping.."_ The small skeleton murmured, bumping his head up against his brother's chest. "..Alright." Papyrus' voice was soft. Sans.. Liked it. The male just lay there, listening to Papyrus' breathing and feeling his chest rise and fall in rhythm. Sans' own breaths were ragged and shaky, and his pulse was extremely sloppy- contrary to his brother's steady heartbeat. Sans thought about how his pulse was so sloppy, and that maybe Papyrus could fix it. But that was the last thing he thought, however, as his body finally gave in and Sans fell asleep, his breaths growing more quieter until they stopped entirely. But instead of turning to dust like any corpse would, he stayed, as his soul must of been strong.

Papyrus felt his brother grow limp against him. The male stared, looking at the dead body as tears dripped from his eyes.

"Oh my god."


	11. NEUTRAL ENDING FINAL PART

Neither Undyne or Papyrus could sleep that night. Which is probably why when Undyne went down to look at the machine, Papyrus was staring at it already.

"You doin' okay bud?" Undyne said, yawning as she trotted up to stand beside the skeleton. Papyrus looked at the other with a unreadable expression. "I just can't wait to go see him! I can't believe Alphys had told us to wait for tomorrow." The scientist had explained it would be better to look for him during the daytime, and when Papyrus wasn't flipping his lid too much. So after she had finished the machine she had made the others go to bed - Undyne had to _literally_ pull Pap away - so that they could get rest and all that. But it looked like Papyrus was too excited to see his brother. "Yeah, me too! But we gotta wait. That's what Alphys ordered." She patted Papyrus on his shoulder a few times. Then they sat in silence; Pap most likely thinking about the machine and Undyne thinking about Pap.

"Hm. Papyrus?" Undyne asked, turning to Papyrus with a curious expression. The skeleton returned the same look. "Yes?" The female looked at the ground for a moment, her hands in her pants pockets. "You really do care about you're brother, don't you?" The other seemed stunned, and he blinked his eyes a few times. Undyne lifted up her head, a small smile on her lips. "Heh! I've never seen you so anxious to see someone before. Even Mettaton! You'd go to the ends of the earth to get him back, wont you?" Papyrus nodded, listening intently. "You know that I'm the better fighter here - everyone can agree with that - but one thing's for certain is that you care about people more than anyone I know. To be fair, I've never been more impressed. If there was some sort of royal therapist rank, you'd be way up there at the top." She exaggerated what she said by raising her thumb up above her head. She saw Papyrus blush a bright orange, and the male sputtered "Th-Thanks, Undyne! You are a very great friend!" The female returned the compliment with a wink and a shark-tooth filled grin, and she said "But I'm still the best fighter!" And with that, Undyne playfully caught Papyrus with her arm and the two fell over wrestling on the floor, laughing and squealing.

But on the way down, Undyne's arm was caught with a switch on the machine, and it began to slowly and lowly rumble. Long story short, they had accidentally turned the thing to life.

They had stopped they're playfight with Papyrus pinning Undyne to the ground, and the skeleton was about to say something in triumph when they were both interrupted by the machine. Undyne said "It turned on? When?" Papyrus stared at the machine with a alarmed look, before he helped Undyne up. "I... I don't know how to turn it off!" Papyrus said, eyes growing wide. "What do we do?" Undyne stared at the machine, eyes just as wide before she slowly narrowed her eyebrows. "If we let it go, it'll not be able to come back." She muttered mostly to herself. Papyrus gave her a puzzled look. "What does that mean?"

"We go now!" Undyne grabbed Pap's arm, yanked the door to the machine open and clambered in, pulling Papyrus in a tight embrace as she expected the worst to happen.

But, they were fine.

The two were still in the machine, hugging each other tightly. The only difference was that it was extremely hot. "Are we dead?" Papyrus whined, his face buried in Undyne's neck from fear. "Are we gone?" The fish blinked her eyes before she pushed Papyrus away. "I don't think so." The skeleton gave her a odd look, before he stretched out his arm and slowly opened the door to the machine. Undyne could obviously tell that it was Hotland. "This is strange..." The female muttered darkly, pulling herself out of the object and helping Papyrus out as well. She heard Pap say "We must of jumped timelines!" Undyne was about to respond with 'I hope so' when they heard a familiar voice.

 _"A-A-Are we there yet?"_

"That's _Sans!"_ Papyrus shrieked, and it took all of Undyne's strength to restrain him. "Not yet! Not yet." The other calmed up against her. "Let's hide. It sounds like Sans is coming close." The two hid behind a particularly large rock, and they poked their heads from the side of the rock and listened intently.

They saw three figures; a human with a green and yellow sweater on, a flower, and Sans - "There he is!" "Shut _up,_ Papyrus!" - Sans was being pulled by some sort of rope like figure, and he walked slowly. But even though he walked in a slow pace he seemed exhausted. A feverish glow was around his cheeks, and there were dents and cracks in his head. There even seemed to be wounds in his eyesockets, probably rendering him blind. To be frank, he didn't look alright at all. "Holy fuck..." Undyne murmured, eyes narrowing. "Would you look at that, Pap!" She looked up. She had never seen the skeleton look more furious in her entire life. Oh no. "...Hey, Pap? Calm down."

"Look what they did, Undyne." His voice was dangerously quiet. "Look what they _fucking did_ to my brother." She had never heard him swear ever. The skeleton was emerging from the rock, conjuring up bones that floated with orange magic. He was walking towards the two. "Papyrus! Stop!" But Pap didn't seem to hear her. He was stomping over in a angry mood.

"Did he deserve to be treated like this? No. Did he deserve to live with you two? No! And what does he get for just trying to.. Be himself?" His body was shaking as he conjured up gaster blasters behind him. The flower had pushed Sans behind a bush and they were looking at Papyrus with a hateful but worried look. _"He gets to be treated like shit by you two pieces of rotting scum!"_ Bones, in quick succession, flew at the two and gaster blasters fired orange rays. There was no chance they could have survived. They - even the human - were merely ashes. "You fucking... You fucking deserve whatever gate of Hell you go into. I hope you suffer what he went through for as long as time lasts." The skeleton spat the corpses. Undyne slowly emerged from the rock, and when she walked over to Papyrus she saw that he was crying. "Holy shit... Papyrus, come on."

She slowly led him to Sans. The smaller skeleton was crying too, trying to hide himself behind a large jacket. Undune had offered to go get medicine, as she saw that the two obviously needed alone time, and left the scene. Still thinking about Papyrus' tiny speech.

It was so quite and lonely in this timeline that Undyne was happy that she was on her way back to the brothers, but once she arrived she almost wanted to go back to the abandoned places of Waterfall and Snowdin. Instead of finding the two hugging and laugh-crying like she had hoped, she saw Papyrus crying over a pile of dust. He was hunched over. The fish instantly dropped what she was carrying and sprinted over, hugging the skeleton from behind. She didn't need to ask, she already knew. She also knew that no words of comfort would help, so she just helped by hugging him and letting him sob into her shoulder.

She didn't want to go back and tell the others of what happened.

/this isnt the end! there is still pacifist and genocide endings! ;0/


	12. GENOCIDE ENDING PART 1

Sans was scared. Sitting in his own little cubby, he shivered and coughed and whined and cried. Flowey and Chara had... left. He had heard them say to him that they were going to the surface, before they would come back to get him.

But they lied, and now he was slowly dying alone, with nothing on but a ragged artifact that used to be his shirt and his shorts that painfully cut into his puffed out waist. He didn't like it, to be honest. And what gave away that he didn't like it? Well, his blubbering and sobbing of course. He had pushed himself in the corner of the small space, covering his face with his one skeletal arm and tried to ignore the icy hotness of disease that spiked painfully in his chest and body. He wanted anyone to come. He didn't care if it was the people who hate him. He just wanted somebody to come so he could be reassured that he wasn't alone anymore!

Sniffling, Sans thought about his old bed and comfy it must be. Even if it was old and he didn't have a blanket, he wanted it back. He wanted to wrap his arm around the ball of sheets like he usually did and sleep for days on end. Maybe eat too. He hadn't eaten in a long time and he was hungry. The skeleton was a lot of things right now. A whole lot.

So, thinking about a lot of things that all traced to his slow death, Sans waited for the tiredness to take over his body so he could pass out and let the pain go away. At least for just a few hours.

\- switch of POV -

It was finally done.

Sitting in front of the now done machine, Alphys sweated. She curled and uncurled her claws in nervousness, setting down tools and other things on the counter beside her and taking off her lab coat as it was making the sweating worse. Ooooh, she hoped it was going to work. She hoped to God. Because, to be honest, she wanted to go alone. She made sure that she would finish the thing when the others were asleep, so she could nab Sans easier. She didn't want Papyrus to scream so the captors would be attracted to them. Alphys liked the taller bone brother, but she knew that he would be a small distraction to a otherwise smooth rescue mission.

Oh, and Undyne. Undyne would try to fight the captors head on. Yet again, a bad idea. This was a stealth thing they had to do. Alph knew that she wasn't the most stealthy, but she knew when to keep quiet and how to most likely heal the best out of the rest. She had thought about bringing Toriel, but she didn't know the boss monster enough to trust her. The scientist really did want to trust her, but her brain made her not go to fetch Tori.

She thought about all of this as she packed up on the stuff she needed. She didn't bring so much that it would be hard to carry, but just some first aid things and a few water bottles in case she had to search for a long period of time. Alphys knew what to bring and all that. She had read up on stuff like this. She knew that in the back of her mind she wouldn't be that good if she only read on the art of stealth, but, she had to try at least!

Sighing, she paused, before she turned around and made her way back to the machine. There it was, sitting there all nice and cool. If only it would stay that way. Even though she had finished it, she had finished it on such a short notice that Alphys was surprised it didn't break down on the spot. The main reason she had finished so fast was that the others were looking so desperate and scared, and the lizard couldn't help but hurry up just so they wont give her those looks anymore.

Ugh, she hated herself for that!

Looking in her bag that was now around her body to make sure she had all the stuff, she paused. Alphys was quite scared. In one hand, she wanted to go so badly that it almost made her body shake. But in the other hand, she was terrified that the machine would backfire and she would be killed as it exploded. Ugh, so many things that made her stop and want to go at the same time. She was sick of it. She stood there one final time, looking behind her uncertainly until she slapped herself in the face, told her to be more courageous, and without hesitation ran into the machine and shut the door; switching the lever to start it up and pressing the buttons that would take her to the right timeline. The timeline right behind this current one.

As the machine roared into life, Alphys let out a shaky breath. If she was going to go...

In a flurry of sudden realization, the lizard brought out a pen and paper and scribbled down a note, and mere seconds before the machine jumped timelines she opened the door and threw the paper out onto the floor. Alphys shut the door, muttering "In case I'm gone..." before she sat on the floor of the thing and shut her eyes.

The machine disappeared.


	13. GENOCIDE ENDING FINAL PART

The lizard had found herself still in the machine, still alive. Alphys said ten million thank yous to any gods that could hear her, before she straightened herself up and slowly opened the door. A hefty and cold breeze greeted her, a cloud of mist covering her glasses. Taking off her glasses to wipe the mist away, she stepped into the snow of Snowdin. It was obvious she was at the town, as the dead and lifeless buildings of the familiar town were in front of her. She slipped on her spectacles, brushing a hand over the yellow spikes on her head. She should probably remember to bring a coat next time.

If that ever happens, at least.

The female left the machine to slowly trudge through the town, looking through abandoned shops and homes as she called out Sans' name. She had even looked in the skeleton's home, but she found nothing. Just old spaghetti and dusty belongings. It was like nobody was here! Huffing, she turned from the brothers' living room and stepped out into the cold once more. But when she did, however, she realized what she had thought. Of course nobody was here. Someone must of either evacuated the people living there, or... Mass genocide.

Maybe Sans was dead because of massacre. He did only have one hp, according to his brother.

Shaking away the thought, Alphys looked around more. Time to get that out of her brain. No morbid thoughts here!

So she still walked, thinking and occasionally calling out the skeleton's name in a shivering. She knew that in the back of her brain she should look in the other areas of the Underground, but for some reason, another part of her brain told her to stay. It seemed that, to her at least, the male would stay in the Snowdin area. If he had the choice, anyway. Alphys didn't know why she thought this, but she just did. Some stuff that she couldn't explain, she guessed thoughtfully.

But even though her brain told her to look in just that area, she was getting rather sick of just looking around in the snow. Alphys was getting cold and tired, and she slipped into a shop for a few minutes to get away from the falling snow for a while, puffing out breaths and tapping her claws anxiously against the tabletop she was sitting in front of. Sitting there made her mind wander, and soon enough her claws were against her temple and she was forcing herself not to cry. What if she didn't find Sans? Would the others be mad at her? Would they yell at her and tell her they hated her? Alphys let the thoughts enter her brain, and she took in a shaky breath, her eyes staring at the tabletop and her glasses almost falling from her snout.

Calm down, Alphys. You'll find him. Everyone will like you. Calm down.

After calming herself down, the lizard gathered her thoughts and senses and traveled out into the snow once more.

\- switch of POV -

Sans woke with a start, his heart pounding sloppily in his chest. He had another nightmare about his brother and everyone else killing him. He hated those dreams the most. Puffing out ragged breaths, the skeleton pulled himself up in a sitting position, his body trembling as he steadied himself and leaned his head back against the wall. A few stray tears were dripping from his eyesockets, but other than that nothing else. He wasn't crying that much because he thought that if the other found him, they probably would do that to him. In fact, he kinda wanted it to happen. He was getting 'sick' of being sick all the time.

He let out a wheezing laugh at his own stupid pun before he started to cry. Somebody else should of been laughing at that.

So, yeah. He wanted to die. Not because he was depressed - even though he had never been more depressed before - but because he just wanted to reset. So that he could try to forget and that he could see everyone else again. And because when he would do the others would like him, not hate him like now. Sans wanted to die.

He closed his eyes, thinking. His head leaned forward towards the door, and without knowing what was about to happen, his head bumped up against the cabinet door and it creaked open. It was unlocked. Letting out a squeak of pain, Sans reared back, his hand covering his steaming forehead before he slowly opened his eyes to see the open door.

They had forgotten to lock the door.

The skele seemed confused at first; worried sick - he laughed again at the pun - at most. He was still scrunched up against the corner of the cubby, until the thought of getting out crawled into his mind, and with a soft grunt he pulled himself from the place and staggered onto wobbly legs; having to grab onto a counter for support. It was hard to move around after being cramped in there for so long. He obviously needed extra exercise now, because of how week he was. But not now, he told himself firmly. No going on any treadmill or anything. Sans just wanted to get out and maybe see the snow of the place he lived in before he passed on. He still wanted to die, he just wanted to die with happy memories. Kinda strange and ironic, if he thought about it. He wanted to hate his brothers and the others with his entire heart, but the last thing he wanted to do was remember them. Heh. Comedy thrives on the unexpected, he guessed gloomily.

After a few minutes of him standing there, shaking terribly, Sans moved, his skeletal feet shuffling on the ground as he stumbled forward. He tripped multiple times, and twice he fell down, but soon enough - and soon enough meant about a hour and a half - he was on the doorframe of the kitchen and was looking down a dark hallway, trying to find his way out of the place. It confused him, as he hadn't been out of the kitchen since he came here in the first place. And that was a long time ago! He was still very wobbly on his feet, and he yet again had to hold onto something to keep himself from collapsing. Sans breathed heavily, his normally quiet breaths now loud and trembly. His heartbeat just got a bit more sloppy. Sans didn't notice it.

Okay, okay. Just keep yourself steady, and it'll be fine. Stand here to get a hold of yourself, but then move onwards. Don't think of terrible memories. Don't think about how your arm was ripped off or how your eyes were ripped from your sockets and how you didn't know exactly where the hallway ended and started. Don't think about Papyrus laughing at you, or Toriel putting something nice just out of your reach, or Alphys putting you through horrifying experiments, or Undyne slowly impaling you with a spear. Don't think about Frisk dying, right after they said you were going to be fine, or Chara finding out you've been trying to escape yet again. Don't think don't think don't think-

Sans let out a sob. He couldn't stop thinking. His heart was beating faster from the shock. The thoughts gave him a headache.

Sans stood there, crying heavily until the tears ran dry and he gagged on empty air. He still wanted to cry very badly, but his body didn't let him. Sans thought that maybe he didn't have enough tears in his body to cry anymore, and that he would have to wait. Maybe that was it. He broke away from his thoughts on crying on steadied his mind on one thing: getting out of there. He kept himself close to the doorframe for a few more minutes, scared to move in fear on smashing his head on something hard, his hand grasping the doorframe for comfort; before he mustered up all his courage and pushed himself forwards.

He had remembered a hallway in front of the kitchen, one leading to a stairway that led up to the outside, and the other leading to a dead end. He turned his head blindly towards the way that seemed more cold, and let himself walk slowly and clumsily in that direction. To make sure that his mind didn't wander back to he bad stuff, he occupied it by thinking about puns. Puns would make anything better, especially if they occupied space that would otherwise be filled with something horrible. _"Wh...Wh..What-What's a skele-skeleton's favorite instrument?"_ He said to nobody, stumbling forward a few paces. _"A-A trombone."_ He laughed quietly to himself sadly, making sure he was still safe by stopping and moving his arm around cautiously around, seeing if anything was in front of him. _"Uhm- Uhm-"_ Oh no. He couldn't think of any more jokes! Either he had forgotten about them or they were to hard to say out loud at the moment. Sans didn't want to have the bad thoughts back again, so he stopped himself from moving, as if frozen, trying to think of other things to think about. It was weird, stopping yourself just to think of ways to distract yourself, but it was something that Sans did now. He didn't think about how bad he was physical wise, and instead thought about others things. Yet again, to distract himself from the pain. It was like a chain of distraction going on.

He began to move on after a while, finding himself hopeless to finding new things to think about. Sans, after what seemed like forever, felt his toes bump up against something. He really wished he had his eyes right about now, as he had no idea what his toes were poking. But after some careful examination he figured out that it was a bottom stair. Then, after more moving around of his arm this time, he found out there was no wooden handle-thing to help him up. Oh no. Ohhhh no. He couldn't climb those! He knew he was too weak to do that. It took him a moment to register the fact that he couldn't do it, but once he did he stumbled back a few paces. He was so close. So _goddamn_ close he could feel it! But still he was unable to leave. Sans just stood there, eyes wide and confused, before he slowly slid on his back and sat down against the wall. He was so close, but so far away at the same time.

So close, Sans thought, as he felt himself slip away and Fall.

\- Alphys POV -

Alphys could feel it. She could tell that Sans was right under her snout. Possibly literally.

She was standing in front of a door, wind making her lab coat sway as she stared into the object. She had found it deep in the woods near the door to the Ruins; a small building that reminded her of a small cottage. She didn't even know it existed. She also didn't know if Sans was even in there. But her fluttering stomach told her that he was. So with a small huff in fear, she stretched out a yellow claw and opened the door with a slow creak.

And there, at the bottom of a staircase right in front of her, was Sans. But he was... Still. Alphys froze at the doorway, staring down at him. Oh god, was he...? She covered her mouth with a hand. Please, no. She didn't want to see a dead body. "Sans?" She called out, voice quivering. "Sans? Are you okay?" He didn't look okay. "I'm... c-c-coming down, alright?" She shut the door behind her, and quickly made her way down the stairs and stopped in front of him. He looked filthy. "Sans...?" She placed a claw on his chest, expecting to hear at least the tiniest of heartbeats; but- There was nothing. Alphys stopped herself from gasping out loud, and wiped tears from her eyes silently as she stared at the corpse. So he was dead. Even though she didn't want to, Alphys always thought that she would find him dead. She couldn't bring up the right words to say, so she just looked at the ground guiltily and murmured "Poor thing, he probably was..."

The lizard stood and slowly turned, climbing up the stairs.

But when she reached the door, she stopped. There was a thought going through her brain. If his body hadn't turned into dust, that meant that his soul could stay strong. Even after death, if only for a short while. If his soul could stay, then maybe Alphys could bring him back to life. It would be extremely tricky, but she could if she really tried hard...

She opened her eyes, turning her head to look over at the staircase and Sans. She had a stupid idea, but she was going to do it. The lizard ran downstairs, grabbed Sans by the shoulders, and slugged his heavy body over her should before she hauled him up the stairs and out into the snow. He had Fallen Down, but she was going to Fix him.

She knew where she would be going.

\- time skip -

Alphys put Sans down gently, afraid that he would burst into dust on the spot. But his body was stable enough to still be physical. Alphys thanked god for that, and looked around her Lab a few times to see if there was something that she could place him on. She had carried the body all the way from the end of the Ruins to her own lab in Hotland. It was exhausting, but pure persistence and a monster brand of Determination kept her going. The female looked around a while longer, before she just decided to keep the skeleton propped up against the wall and she disappeared into the True Lab.

It took her a while to find the right stuff, but once she did, she grabbed it. She was about to run back to the elevator when she paused. Should she really? She looked down at the object grimly, eyes scared. The last time she used this method, it had ended in disaster. She stared down at it a bit longer, before she shook her head, muttering about how dumb she was, and reinforced that fact that she was _going to do it._ Alphys puffed up, and stomped over to the elevator and went back into the main Lab of her home.

Without stopping, she jabbed the needle filled with human Determination into Sans' arm, looking away as she did so.

Now, it was time to wait.

\- another time skip wow -

Alphys had fallen asleep after a while, sitting in front of Sans, when she was woken up by the sound of heavy breathing. Alph woke with a start, blinking drowsiness away as she looked in front of her. Sans was awake and looked terrified. _"Wh-Where?"_ The skeleton sputtered, looking around fearfully. Alphys instantly woke up after that. Sans had woken up quicker than anyone else! Alphys spoke up in her usual high voice "S-Sans! Don't be scared Sans it's only Alphys!" She silently hoped that if he was going to do it, to Fall again, that it would come quicker like how he had woken up. Sans seemed horrified when the scientist talked, and he whined after a few moments. _"D-Don't touch me! I-I-I can hur-hurt you-"_ The male seemed to pause, and Alphys was confused. Why was he? She gently placed her hands on his shoulders in a soothing manner. "Don't freak out, it's okay! Your alive now. Don't cry-" Just like Sans, she paused, but now she knew why.

Oh god. She knew it would come sooner. She knew it right from the second she injected that Determination into him. Alphys knew from the second the idea had hit her. If the others couldn't handle human Determination, how would Sans be any more different?

A drip from his own body slipped from his chin and fell onto one of her claws. It was ice cold and white hot at the same time. "Oh my god..." Alphys murmured. "Oh my god..." More drips appeared from his head like sweat drops, and ran from his face and fell onto his shirt or Alph's hands painfully. Sans still looked as scared as ever. She knew that he could feel it too. _"What's happening to me.."_ He lifted up his hands, which were slowly turning into melting goop. _"What did you do to me?!"_ Alphys looked at his melting body, and swiftly realized that it was obviously very painful for him. She could see that he was crying, for Christ's sake! Alphys wrapped him up in a hug. "Don't freak out. Don't freak out Sans.." She murmured in a surprisingly calm voice. she was hiding her anxiety attack. "I'm here. Just let it happen. It'll be over soon. I'm right here, I wont leave you at all. No worries, no worries..."

She could feel her body merge into his, and could feel his only arm stretch outwards away from them, as if he was calling out for help that wasn't there. Alphys didn't even register his screaming and screeching for a brother and a lover, either. She didn't even think about her own screaming for Undyne, or her yellow hands melding into Sans' back as he struggled. She didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted it to be over. She was in pain herself, yes, but she managed to keep herself calm and she tried to soothe the screaming skeleton beside her. Alphys knew what was happening, while Sans didn't, so she took it upon herself to at least try to calm him down.

Even though the merging of their bodies were painful, probably the most painful part to Alphys was the merging of their minds. Two minds, now one that should hold only half of what it is supposed to. All of Alphys' secrets made raw to Sans, and same to the skeleton to her. Way too many emotions to handle, too many desires to do multiple things at once. It was all overwhelming to Alphys. The first thing that Alphys had felt that had come from Sans was the depression. So much depression and self-loathing that coiled into her body and snaked up into the mind she shared with the other. The next thing she felt were the thoughts. So many thoughts that scared her and interested her at the same time. _'they hate me. im worthless. my powers are useless now. i just want to be home. i want to die. why does everyone hate me i want to love them. please let me sleep. i hate this feeling. i hate it i hate it i hate it i hate it-'_

Alphys wanted to cry, but her twisted body told her no.

Her own individuality was stripped bare and raw, same as Sans. It felt horrible.

\- switch of POV to both -

The amalgamation shrieked out in despair, calling garbled names of Undyne and Papyrus and Mettaton and Toriel. They hated itself. They struggled. They sobbed. They thought. They did lots of things. Scaly legs that ended into bone were uncomfortably long for them; a thick tail coming from a glowing yellow and blue stomach weighed them down; and a singular bony arm grasped at anything it could reach, including itself. A skeleton head facing forward and a lizard head facing backwards - as if the heads were hugging before - cried out as they tried out their new body. It was horrifying. They were horrifying. They both wanted to die and they both wanted to stay alive. They wanted to go home and they wanted to stay. They wanted to sleep and they wanted to stay awake.

They wanted it to _end._

 _"What did you do to me - I wanted to bring you back to life - You caused me pain - I'm sorry - I just want my brother - We can't go back - YOU MADE ME THinK THIs wAY."_ They both screeched, their voice interrupting itself as they cried and argued. _"We will frighten them."_

 _"We don't want them to be afraid. To worry about us."_

 _"Let's stay here for now."_

They ended the screeching with the agreement, and after a while of painful existence they fell into a restless and nightmare filled sleep filled with Flowers and Humans and disgusting Amalgamations.

\- switch of POV to Undyne -

Undyne couldn't sleep. But when she went down to check the machine she didn't expect the place to be empty except for a piece of paper lying lonely on the floor. She walked over to it, curios, and picked it up to read it.

They had the instructions of building the machine, and a little note attached to it.

 _'If I don't return soon. Rebuild it. Come to get me._

 _-Alphys.'_


	14. PACIFIST ENDING PART 1

It was midnight, the falling snow sparkling through the window as it passed, the whiteness of the snow shining the machine in front of Alphys. The small lizard had been working on the object all night, and she was getting rather tired. There were bags under her eyes, and her arms were much more shaky than before. But, of course, she pushed herself forward so that she could get done with the timeline jumping mechanism. Just get it done, so that everyone else could calm down and stop giving her strange looks. Alphys hated the looks everyone had been giving her recently. In the back of her mind she knew that they didn't mean to look at her that way, but she still felt upset when they did it, and it only made her more paranoid in getting everything done. 'Just get it done' is what she told herself nowadays. Other than being anxious, that phrase was the only thing Alph thought about. It focused her mind on her work, but it made her feel sick at the same time.

The female looked up and out the window, raising her hands to rub her eyes for a moment before she slowly lowered them and continued to gaze up. It was very pretty. Pretty enough to put her mind at ease. The lizard took the time to think about Resets and everything else of the sorts. How did the Resets exactly work? Did they work like Determination? Possibly. Maybe someone with Determination could Reset, and nobody else could. But that would come up with the questions about Sans. Narrowing her eyes, Alphys thought. Sans doesn't have Determination... But! The entries didn't specify if Sans could reset or not. He just dreamed about it... Just _knew._ But, of course, that didn't specify anything. But it didn't stop the scientist from thinking about it some more. At least she could come up with a small connection with Determination and Resetting. It was a start to a completely different project, but it was something at least.

She was stopped when she heard someone open the door to the room she was standing in, right behind her. Turning around and adjusting her glasses anxiously, Alphys quickly figured out that Undyne was standing there; arms crossed and her head cocked to the side. "Hey, babe." Undyne mumbled, too tired to really scream just yet. Her hair was not in a pony tail like normal, and was frizzy and sticking up everywhere. The small lizard-dinosaur thing couldn't help but giggle at just how silly Undyne looked. "H-Hey." She stuttered on her own words, voice high pitched and airy sounding as her tail swished back and forth on the tile flooring. This caused Undyne to laugh. "How are you doin'? Workin' on that nerd thing?" The fish asked, wiping her nose with a hand as she entered the room. Alphys' smile drifted away as Undyne shut the door behind her. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all." The lizard shifted her gaze over to the machine. "Thinking, too. I've also been working on it." Alphys felt Undyne's hand pat the top of her head. "Is it making you overwhelmed?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, then take a break." Ah, Undyne. Coming up with answers to Alphys' problems with the snap of a claw. "Relax for a bit. It's not like anything too bad could be happening to him." Yet again, another 'Undyne Answer'. But this answer was for the fish herself. Alphys had heard Toriel talking to Asgore about how Undyne kept saying that nothing bad could be happening to Sans; like the head of the Royal Guard was trying to convince herself not to worry. Besides, Undyne had a history of being tough on the outside but not on the inside. Alphys felt her lover's chin rest on the back of her head, her neck nestled between two head spikes. The scientist reached up her arms and wrapped them behind Undyne's neck, leaning backwards and closing her eyes. "Yeah, Sans could fend for himself if he had too.." Alphys murmured, sounding a bit doubtful. "With his powers and all that..."

Then they just stood there, listing to each other's gentle breaths and feeling each other's skin on their's. Something they liked to do when they were alone.

The welcomed silence was interrupted when Alphys heard Undyne sigh, feeling her chest rise and fall in rhythm with the sigh. "Ugh, _who am I kidding?"_ She heard Undyne growl. "I can't do anything right." Alphys opened her eyes and frowned, softly murmuring "What's so wrong with you?" The fish's grip tightened. "I keep telling myself that he's okay, when I know for sure that he's most likely not. Maybe it's because I don't want to scare Papyrus." She sighed again. "Or maybe it's because I want to hide the fact that I worry about him. Sans, I mean." Alphys let out a soft breath, leaning her arms down. "Y-You don't need to hide that, Undyne. Everyone is worrying about him. Why shouldn't you?" Un's arms moved so that her fingers were wrapped around Alph's head spikes. "I don't know. That's why I'm sad."

"Well... Maybe Papyrus needs to know the truth. Maybe you need to tell him that he's not okay. But, maybe he already does know. Maybe he's helping you by agreeing with you. So that you don't need to worry, Undyne." She felt Undyne's lips, which were against her head, turn into a smile. Then Undyne kissed Alphys on the back of the head. "Even though I don't want to admit this, your right, babe. I shouldn't mask all of my emotions like that." Her fins twitched in the moonlight. "But this doesn't stop me from still being sad, y'know." The scientist nodded in deep understanding. "Yeah, I know... We're all sad, so you don't need to feel sorry about that." Undyne seemed to pause from her listening, as if thinking. The female then snapped out of her small trance and sighed "Alphys, babe, how do you do these things to me?" Alphys was confused. "What do you mean?" She felt another smooch. "How do you make think so much?" The lizard chuckled softly. "Maybe I didn't make you think these things, but this talk in general did."

"Wow. That's deep." A surprised sounding Undyne squeaked, fins perking upwards. Alphys laughed once more. "I know it is. I am the Royal Scientist, anyway." Now it was Alphys' turn to think. "...Hey, Undyne. I'm almost done with the machine. Maybe... you could help me?"

This seemed to perk Undyne right up. "Hell yeah! Let's do this shit! I can help you! Though, I don't know that much stuff about your nerd things." A giggle escaped Alph's snout as she pulled away from the fish. "I know that someone like you wouldn't know it. Your too high class for that." She went over to retrieve some tools. She smiled to herself as she heard Undyne call "Phooey! I'm not high class, you are!" The liazrd snorted. "Maybe I just am! Probably the reason is because you don't know how to do your hair." She turned her head to see Undyne blushing furiously. Obviously flustered. "I-I-I'll go take a shower!" The head squealed, her cheeks puffed as she turned and raced away, still blushing. Alphys' smile melted away, as she was alone once more. Temporarily, yes, but alone still. The female turned her head to look over at the machine, thoughtful.

"We're almost there, Sans. Just hold on a bit longer."


	15. PACIFIST ENDING PART 2

A gasp, a cough, and then shifting. Sans pushed himself into a sitting position, eyes wide as he puffed out a breath. Wow, another nightmare. Like that was unusual nowadays. He slowly wrapped his arm around his chest, looking at the ground blindly as he pushed some negative thoughts in the back of his mind. Maybe he shouldn't sleep so much now, as it usually made his wake up like he just did most of the time. But maybe he should.. The nightmares weren't nice in the least bit, but sleeping was a nice thing. Not the nightmares, but just the sleeping. Gah, he was conflicted! Yet another stupid decision making him hate himself just a tad bit more.

But then again, Sans only needed to worry about stupid decisions. He knew that worrying about the obviously more important stuff made his head hurt, and more tinier things to think about were stuff to distract him from the obvious larger ones. It helped, in the long run.

He shifted his body so that he was facing the wall in a criss-cross position, his body slumped over in something similar to a hunchback. It was night out - Sans could tell things like these now, being cooped up for so long - which meant the other two were not coming yet, and the skeleton let out a small huff of relief. Some alone time. Even though he had a lot of that, it was still something he liked. Sans randomly estimated how many hours he left with his skeletal fingers, counting upwards. Yet another thing he liked to do recently. Well, it was less of a liking and more of a habit. Sometimes the nightmares he had had it where his fingers would be taken off, and he would have to count his fingers to make sure that they didn't get taken off. Blurgh, rarely his dreams and reality would blend together, making him shudder and sometimes even cry. It made him feel weird. Like really weird. And not in the good way. Like, in the bleeding half to death kind of not good way. Sans twitched for a minute as he thought, narrowing his eyes before closing them. That wasn't a good way, not one at all.

He looked down at his fingers, blindly moving his skeletal fingers once more. He estimated again, coming up with five hours- because that's how much he wanted to count at the moment. And he really hoped that it would be that long, and he could think for a little bit longer. But, of course, he knew he was instantly wrong when he heard the lights flicker on and heard footsteps walk in the room, coming up close to his own little room. A-Ah, nothing could be on his side these days, huh? Guess not. He didn't say anything as he was pulled from the cubby by a leafy, plant like appendage. He was also silent when he fell on the floor in exhaustion. Just routine. Wooo. How wonderful. Sans wasn't even listening to Chara's and Flowey's insulting jabbering. He just let any pain that he felt criss cross through his broken body. Just let it criss cross. Heh. That was a funny sounding word.

The others must of knew that he was barely paying attention, because after a while he felt Chara's hand grab his own and squeeze it rather tightly. "Hey, why aren't you making any noise?" They sounded confused and rather pissed; which was fine with Sans. "You usually do that."

Let it be known that he was very protective over his only arm, so he tried to hide the paranoia that was creeping into his stomach, making it feel tingly.

He lightly tugged at the arm; barely. Just enough to show that he was the least bit scared. At first he didn't realize the accidental error, but he did once he felt Chara yank it pretty painfully forward, so much so that his entire body was pulled a few inches. He muffled a whine. "Ooh, so that's what's keeping you silent? Making sure you have _this hand?"_ They grinned as they tightened they're grip, even though they know the captive couldn't see it. "Well, thanks for the answer. Looks like I'll have to just yank it off for you to listen more intently. It's you're fault that you wanna be Monster Kid, I guess!" He felt them slowly and painfully pull at the arm, slower and slower and it was hurting so bad that Sans wanted to squeal so badly-

He felt his hand flare up in fear, and with a blast, Chara released they're grip on his arm. Sand felt relieved and scared at the same time, letting heaves and clutching his arm to his body, arm shaking horribly. At first there was silence, until he felt and heard another blast, towards Flowey.

He felt something muzzle his back before disappearing with a pop. Sans was... Confused. He was sitting in silence, not knowing that in his fear he used the last bits he'd ever had of magic to blast the other two to smithereens with a Gaster Blaster. But after a while the realization sunk in. Not that he killed them with his own magic, no; that they were just dead. Wait... Why did they just die? He gasped some more, shoulders and head slumped, eyes big and buggy. Oh, jeez. Oh, jeeeeez!

Oh man, he probably did something bad! He looked around after he had looked towards the floor, listening for any signs of movement. Nothing. Looks like they were actually dead. He shifted his body, slowly letting his arm slump and relax. Looks like was free. It... Never felt so terrible to be free. Sans pushed his arm over his shoulder in fear, shaking as he tried to shrink down as far as he could. Why didn't he want to be free now?! It was stupid! So... _fucking stupid!_ Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he called him way to many names that would even be inappropriate for Mad Dummy, and he sobbed as he realized that he was alone after so long. Truly alone.

Looks like even after death, Chara and Flowey won.


	16. PACIFIST ENDING FINAL PART

The first thing Papyrus did when the machine stopped shaking was kick open the door and jump out, screaming and conjuring up bones everywhere.

He had expected to see some type of creature trying to claw his skull into bits, but when he didn't feel anything, he stopped. Wait. Slowly lowering an arm, he paused, before he turned to see both Alphys and Undyne stumble out of the machine, looking confused and slightly bewildered. By the time Toriel had slowly maneuvered her way out as well, his arms were completely slumped and he looked quite disappointed at the notion that no one was there. He was excited to go kick some butt! To be, like, whatever that human Disney Prince Charming thing for his brother! But he guessed that it would be more convenient if he didn't have to attack anyone just yet. Everyone was really confused, and tension and slight excitement for seeing his brother was making his body all jittery and shaky.

He looked around to see Alphys digging around in her pockets for stuff, Toriel brushing dust from her dress-like thing and Undyne looking around idly. Pap stared at them with his empty eye sockets - were they even empty? He had no idea, as sometimes a pupil of magic would appear when he was freaking out - his fingers, which were concealed with his mittens, playing absently with a bone as the rest of them vanished with a whooshing sound. For a second the thought of sprinting away with everyone else flashed in his brain, bit he dismissed it. What if he got ambushed by the bad guy here? Then what? Would be end up like Sans too, all sad and hurt or even dead, or would he get spared? He didn't want to take the chance, being that the former chance was something he didn't really want that much. He wanted his skull to not be shattered, thank you very much.

He watched as Toriel looked down at Alphys, the small lizard digging around in her pockets until she had pulled out some small box thing with a bunch of buttons and switcher-things - kinda like light switches - an extreme look of relief of her face. "A-Ah, thank God. I thought I had lost it." Papyrus heard her squeak, sweating ever so slightly as Undyne butted her lightly on the back and congratulated her for finding the, uhhh.. _thing._ Papyrus had no clue what that thing was. Toriel would also say something to Alphys - he couldn't quite hear what it was - before the goat monster would trot over to Papyrus, a obvious look of concern and sympathy lacing her features. "Hello, Papyrus." Toriel said with a soft tone, gently holding her hands together. "Are you doing alright? I saw you run out shouting very loudly." A look of confusion went over his face for a second before he realized what she was talking about, and Pap would puff out his chest, huffing "Y-Yes! I'm fine! Why would the Great Papyrus not be fine?!"

He was interrupted by Undyne, who called over "Maybe because your brother is most likely hurt real bad or even dead!" Papyrus' confident look melted into one of irritation, eyes narrowing as he shrieked back "Don't be so _mean,_ Undyne!" He puffed out his chest once more in the fish's direction, stomping his foot angrily. He was fine! He was! He swore! He was just a bit nervous!

The skeleton heard Undyne let out some sort of noise in amusement, and she herself opened her mouth to say something, when Alphys butted in, sounding extremely nervous. "Why instead of fighting, we can just look for Sans?" Pap heard Toriel say behind him, "Yeah, let's do that." He watched as Undyne shrugged an apology before she and Alphys caught up with the other two; the fish fiddling with her fingers and Alphys playing with the weird control panel like thing. "What is that?" The skeleton would inquire curiously, and the lizard looked up, surprised until she said "Uhhh... Something that will help us find out way back to the machine, if we get lost." A curious glance from Alph's girlfriend officially made her shut up about the thing, as it was apparent that she was about to talk because her mouth was open. She put the object away, trying to whistle away a blush that was beginning to form, and seeing that everyone else was watching she shakily squealed "Hey, Papyrus? Why don't you run ahead of us? To see where he could possibly be?" Toriel and Undyne would nod in agreement, and before he knew it Pap was swelling up his chest, and he saluted before turning and sprinting off.

Papyrus didn't eve know that he could run this fast. Everything around him seemed to blue past as he ran, red scarf wildly waving in the air. But that didn't matter to him, he was too busy staring straight forwards and concentrating all of his energy and looking. He would skid to a halt at any places where Sans would normally be, screaming his name a few times before he would start running again. He had went to the one small hotdog booth by the lab, another one right by Snowdin, the one restaurant near the Core, and his and Papyrus' house. But, of course, nothing! Where could he be? Putting his hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner, Papyrus narrowed his eyes, exiting his house - not before he complained about the amount of dust that had begun to accumulate on his and his brother's belongings - and letting his boots sink ever so slightly in the snow that covered the ground in the where he lived. As he stood there, some snow falling on his face he let the thoughts of the others enter his mind. He wondered what they were doing. Maybe searching for Sans too? Most likely. He grinned to himself, leaning up against the wall of his house. What they didn't know, what that he, the Great Papyrus, was going o find his brother first! He let the thoughts of him saving his bro drift into his mind, and he let everything else drift away as he let his entire mind focus on his daydreaming.

He daydreaming stopped when he heard something.

Opening his eyes, he scrambled forward just in time to see a gigantic, bright blue blast of magic alight the underground sky for a second before it disappeared. Papyrus just stared at the sky, even after the blast was done and over with, he stared. He wondered if it was going to happen again, eyes huge. But as the minutes went past, it was obvious that another one was not going to happen. Papyrus walked a few paces forward and still staring until his thoughts hit him like a brick and he realized. He realized that, as far as he knew, only his brother could make magic like a that. A few seconds of shock made his body shake, and after a moment's hesitation he was sprinting again, shrieking _"Sans?! Sans!"_ At the top of his lungs.

It had only taken him about five minutes to find the source of the blast. Papyrus skidded to a halt in front of a small ruined building, and upon further inspection it was discovered that the 'building' was just hiding a staircase. Papyrus didn't waste any time flying right down the stairs, not caring to think about preparing for an attack if it were to happen. He just noisily stomped down the stairs and hallway that was connected to the stairs. About halfway down the hallway he paused to take a breath, and as he paused he heard... crying. Fuck. Papyrus turned his head, quickly figuring out that the source of the crying was in what... used to be a kitchen. It was obviously in shambles. Adjusting his scarf, Papyrus cautiously took a step forward, only to see-

Him.

The skeleton would take a few steps closer, which would turn into jogs, and then a full on run as he collided his body with his brother's in a huge, tight hug. Bright orange tears would stream down his face, dripping on the ground as he realized that he had never cried this fast before, probably not even when he was a baby. He would also realize Sans' obvious terrible state, but that was all behind him now. All he cared about was that he was hugging his brother, and they were together now.

After the initial shock wavered through his entire body, Papyrus would take other matters into his mitten-clad hands. He pulled away ever so slightly away from the other, taking his scarf off of him and tying it tightly around the stump of Sans' right arm. He would then take off one of his mittens and put it on Sans' trembling hand, ignoring the small sounds of protest - _"No no no no- stop- you're going to hurt me-"_ \- that were coming from his brother. So many things were going through Papyrus' brain, and after a few moments of him just staring at the other skeleton to see if he could do any more help, he pulled him into another hug, rubbing his hand over Sans' back. He felt Sans pause, going rigid for a moment before he started to sob even before, as if he was realizing something. A shaking and scarred hand would reach up to grab onto Papyrus' back, while Pap would murmur "You're okay. You're okay." Any other time he would of guessed that Sans wasn't okay. But now? Seeing him cuddle right up close to him and cry out his name and blubber out the entire story - _"They were gonna... They were gonna go up to the surface and kill everyone. They kept me here an-and hurt me, Pap! They turned into you and made you pull my arm off! A-And they made me sick and they made me not see and they made me stay in a really uncomfy place-"_ \- of what happened to him?

Papyrus knew he was okay.


End file.
